HeartbrokeNew Start!
by Meiiyun
Summary: Hinamori Amu is a lively girl who's been dating the guy of her dreams for almost 2 years now, but it turns out that during those 2 years the guy cheated on her with her best friend. Anyone would be devastated, but a funny encounter might scar Amu's wound.
1. I'm going to be LATE!

**Heloo readers!**

Fisrt of all I should probably warn you that I make a lot of mistakes while writing, soo for that i apologize hehee ^^

anyways it's my first entry here so i hope you like it and pelase review ne? :3

* * *

**Heartbroken= New Start**

* * *

**"All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending"-Avril Lavinge**

* * *

"AMU BREAKFAST" I heard my mom calling from downstairs

"ugh… what time is it?...*gasp*OH NO! I'M GONNA BE LATE"

I rushed to the bathroom and took a shower and then rushed back into my bedroom.

*opens closet*

"oh no oh no oh no… what am I going to wear? UGH, being a girl sure is a pain sometimes. Ok this one should do"

I picked a pair of blue jeans and a jersey -casual, but still cute- tied up my hair, put a bit of lib gloss and a simple necklace, grabbed my bag and went downstairs.

"Moooom… why didn't you wake me up?" at the kitchen I grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of water

"What? Yes I did, but **you** missy didn't hear me" my mom protested

"tsk whateve, anyways" I took a bite" whewe'z dad and Awmi?"

"Dad's at work and Ami went out with some friends"

"Frwiends?"

"Yes, you have them too no? Even though you seem to have forgotten about them because of that boyfriend of yours" *sighs*

"What? I did not. I go out with Saaya all the time"

"Saaya?" my mom glared at me

"Oh crap" _here we go_- I thought

"You know I don't like that girl, she's not a good company for you"

"Mom, I'm not 13, I can chose my own friends"

"If you could we wouldn't be having this conversation"

"Yes mother" I looked at the clock of my cellphone "Oh fu…"

"Watch your mouth missy"

I rolled my eyes and sighed

"Later mom"

"Don't be out too long!" she said when I was closing the door behind me but I didn't reply

_My first date in months and I'm late... damn_ I thought while running as fast as I could to the encounter of my beloved prince… erm… correction: 'king' he doesn't like it when I call him prince. We've been dating for almost 2 years now, he confessed to me on graduation day back at middle school, so cute hehe. Today we're supposed to meet at the theme park that's ….oh right around that corner I think, let me s—

"ouch!.. huh? No pain?"

"You might not feel pain but I do"

_Huh? A boy's voice? _I looked up and a pair of beautiful blue eyes were staring at me and I realized that there was a scarce distance between that guys face and mine.

_Whaaaa_

"What are you staring at? Hurry up and get off me you perverted woman"

"Whaa?Perverted?" at that moment I realized that our position was rather intimidating. "Uwaaa" I rushed and got up. I'm sure I had my eyes wide open while I watched that unknown guy stand up he stopped halfway looked at me and said:

"What? Am I that beautiful that you can't even hold your chin?"

That made me react

"Tsk yeah you sure are beautiful, just like a pigs butt… you dork"

_Oh no! I'm going to be late _I started running and I'm pretty sure I heard that annoying guy mutter something like "rude"

Thank god the theme park was nearby. I was getting close and saw my boyfriend standing outside the gate .He was wearing jeans, a beige shirt and around his neck was a brown scarf -that color maked his blond hair and red-violet eyes stand out beautifully. Soon he looked at my direction and smiled at me.

"Hey beautiful" he said while stretching out his arm to grab my hand

"H-hey Tadase" I was out of breath and noticing he giggled a bit

"What happened?"

" Well.. I kind of overslept haha"

"Well that's doesn't even sound like you"

"haha yeah, I know right?" I looked away and sighed. Truth being told that happens quite a lot but since I started dating him I kinda hide my several imperfections.

He suddenly pulled me near and kissed my cheek, that made me blush. He smiled.

"Let's go"

******Time skip******

"…hahahahahaha… *sighs* so? Were to next?" He asked

Tadase and I took a seat on a park bench to rest a little.

"I don't know? Tea cups?"

He looked at me and then laughed

"yeah sure.. haha your too much fun Amu"

"ha..hahah yeah"

_Actually I really want to go to the tea cups... they're fun, but I can't let him know that._*sighs*_ Farewell stupidity days… farewell_

Tadase stood up and said:

"hey what about some ice cream?" he pointed in the direction of the candy shop on the other side of the rode

"Sure... erm.. let me just grab my wallet"

"What? No. I'll pay for it"

"No you already paid for the tickets" I reached my handbag

"So what?"

"It's my turn to pay so…" I was looking for my wallet inside my bag but I couldn't find it " …not"

"'Not'?"

"M-my wallet, it's not here"

"You probably left it at home, I'll go buy the ice cream... be right back"

_I know I grabbed my wallet before stepping outside the door… so where could it be?..._

"Oh no!" I said unconsciously and hit my forehead with the palm of my hand

_Dammit I must have lost it back there_

The images of bumping into that guy where "haunting" me I was positive I lost my wallet at that time.

I was lost in thoughts when someone appeared right before me with a dazzling smile and screamed:

"AMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

That voice was hard to not recognize

"Saaya!" I replied and when I stood up she hug-jumped me

"HELOOO~~ SWEETY… HOW ARE YOU~?"

She was almost singing

"I'm fine.. we just saw each other yesterday"

"Oh isn't that right? Ohohohoh"

She stopped hugging me and grabbed both my hands. I took a good look at her she was all dressed up.

"Having a date are we?"

"Whaa~aat? Of course not. And you darling? How as it been your date with Tadase-kun?"

"Oh it's been—Wait, I don't recall telling you I was on a date?"

She looked at me quite nervous " hah-haha… don't be silly dear, of course you did, don't you remember?"

"No I—"

"Hey girls" Tadase appeared behind Saaya holding our ice creams

"OHHH Tadase-kun Heeloo~" she giggled

Tadase looked at me and gave me my chocolate ice cream and asked

" So.. did you find your wallet?"

"No, but I have a pretty good guess of where I left it" the memory of the incident came back to me" come to think of it, it's really near- the place where I dropped it that is- mind waiting a bit?"

"Sure. Take your time"

"Saaya?Will yo—"

"Sure, I'll wait too" she smiled at me

I went back to that place and searched for my wallet, but it wasn't there.

_hm.. weird. Maybe I was overthinking it. Tadase must be right- I left my wallet at home._

"oh well" I said while sighing "let's go back"

I was heading towards the theme park and when I was near the place where we were before I spotted Saaya on the tiptoes kissing someone.

_That girl, she seriously needs to slow down the increasing number on her boyfriend's list_.

I looked around searching for Tadase but he wasn't there.

_Probably ran away when saw Saaya aproching that guy. Hmm…_

I looked at Saaya again and tried to see the guys face

_hmm not very tall; blond; …brown scarf…?_

"Tadase?" my feet moved by themselves and I was already on Saaya's side. "what was that?"

Tadase and Saaya were shocked with my arrival

"hum..well…w—"

"'hum well '.. WHAT? DO YOU NEED TO GO BACK TO PRIMARRY SCHOOL TO LEARN HOW TO SPEAK AGAIN? IS IT SAAYA?"

"Wait Amu..." Tadase grabbed my arm but I shoved him away

"You both made a fool out of me" I was about to cry but I got a hold on myself I didn't know how to react "ah—ahhahahahahahahaah" I laughed and they looked confused " haha… well well well… looks like it was all a game huh?"

"Amu darling~" Saaya tried to reach me but I pulled her back, she tripped and fell. Tadase went to her rescue and they both looked at me extremely shocked towards my act and Tadase said:

"Amu.. it just happened…"

"hah.. sure it did" I looked down to where they were and muttered: "Disgusting"

I felt like punching them but the only thing I did was to turn around and go home, wishing to never have to look at their faces anymore.

***To be continued***

* * *

Yo readers-again- i hope you liked it, i'll update soon soo, yeah that's it ^^

Feel free too give me any suggestions or to tell me things you'd like to happen ok? well then **PLEASE REVIEWWWWW**! and **thank you**!

**Matta-ne~ !**


	2. We're moving?

HELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! this second upload was pretty fast right? haha i think i'll keep up to that rythm ;9

Oh btw i just watched Snow White and the Huntsman the other day and MY GOD! that's such a great film!

Anyways...Enjoy! and again, I apologize for my writing mistakes *bows* oh and **please review**!

* * *

We're moving?

* * *

"Seasons change just like the passing of Time. We all have our destinies and then we must move on. That's the way it has always been. " CCS

* * *

"I've been dating the same guy for almost two years-YAY" that's something that I used to say but changed 3 days ago.

***flashback starts***

**door opens**

"Amu? Amu is that you?" I heard my mom call but I didn't have the strength to answer her. I just stood stile for some time and then mom appeared "Oh my, Amu… Your- what happened honey?" When she asked that I felt like crying but no tears came. Somehow I managed to smile and then looked at my mother -who was staring at me- and said:

"hey mom, see? I came back early, like you told me to"

She kept staring for a moment and then sighed and told me that dinner was almost ready, and then left to the kitchen. I followed her with my eyes and whispered "thank you".

_Mothers sure are great, I know she noticed I was hiding something but she decided to not do further questions. _

I walked to my bedroom and closed the door behind me.

_What now? _I crouched down and stood there against the door just…thinking. I don't have the slightest idea of how much time passed since I closed that door and took a seat. Time had stopped at that one moment.

_How come I didn't realize it sooner? Why? For how much time has it been like that? Tsk…I really am slow. …two years huh? _

I looked up to where my mirror was and stared at the pictures of the two of us. Eating ice cream, graduation, when he brought me the heart shaped hair pin. Fragments of happiness. That won't ever exist again.

****flashback stops****

That day, I never left my bedroom. Mom came to me at night and asked if it was ok for her to know happened, I told her everything and she stared at me for a while and then said with a tender smile:

"Amu dear… things like that are no good, and moments like the one you've been thru today are painful, but there will come a day when you'll think that all the tears you shed only make you stronger and more beautiful …in here" she pointed to where my heart was. Then she rubbed my head and left.

What she said was true, but she didn't know that tears did not fall from my eyes. For some reason all I felt was anger and disappointment.

The next two days passed very slowly and my thoughts were stuck on the kissing scene, and I spent most of my time locked up in my room, lying on my bed spacing out about what happened and what might happen.

_Thank god it's weekend! I don't think my brain knows that I don't have anyone to call "boyfriend" nor "best friend" anymore. It seems unreal, but I need to make sure that no one realizes the pain I'm going thru…yeah…_

"AMU! SOMETHING CAME UP AT WORK SO, WOULD YOU PLEASE GO TO THE GROCERY STORE AND MAKE YOURSELF DINNER?"-my mom screamed from downstairs

*sighs*"WHY ME? WHERE'S AMI?"

"SHE'S STAYING AT RIKKA-CHAN'S PLACE AND DAD'S WORKING!I NEED TO GO NOW, BYE HONEY! OH AND THE MONEY YOU NEED IS IN THE LIVING ROOM."

" 'KAY…BYE MOM! *sighs* seriously I'm so not in the mood right now…GOD!"

I pressed my head against my pillow, took a deep breath, grabbed a hoodie and then left to the store.

On my way there all I could do was pray to not see Tadase or Saaya.

*time skip~ at the grocery store*

_Hmm... What can I do for dinner? Omrice would do. So…eggs-check; salt-check; rice-check…Oh I'll take some chocolate too... hmm soda-check. That's all, I guess. Let's pay…speaking of which, I really did lost my wallet, hmm. _

"Thank you and please come back again!" said the employer of the store when I was done with shopping

"Thank you" I replied.

I was kinda heavy… _maybe I bought too much_

I was looking at the bags and I didn't see what was ahead of me so I bumped into someone

"Ow… I'm sorry I wasn…"

"Oh, it's the perverted woman again." the person who spoke sounded familiar and when I looked up I realized

"Pig's butt-face"

"Ouch… never did I expect to be hit by that twice…"

I really was not in the mood so I just rolled my eyes and started to walk again ignoring that guy, whoever he might be, but walking while carrying 5 heavy bags was a bit hard. I heard someone giggle.

"Pfft... Looks like you could you a hand"

_What a jerk, laughing out of someone else's disgrace _

"Looks like you could use a punch"I replied

"Easy"he snatched some bags from my hands"I really just want to help."

I glared at him and tried to take the bags back, with no success though. He was really getting into my nerves.

"Don't you have elsewhere to be?" I asked and he smirked which made me feel like punching him.

"Nope… not really."

"Then just go and annoy someone else, please" I pulled a fake smile

"Hmm… no."

_Ugh this guy is really freaking me out_

"Anyways, where do you live?"

*sighs*"There's no helping it then… let's go."

There was an awkward silence while we walked but I was so tired that I couldn't care less.

"So… pink haired girl what's with the hoodie?" he asked

"None of your business."

"I just asked, the least you could do is to answer nicely since i'm helping you"

"You're helping because you want to, I didn't ask, remember? If you want to complain then help yourself… please, I'll just ignore anyways."

"Wow… fierce."

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"Nope… it just doesn't suit you… pfft"

"Oh really? And what would you know?" I glared at him

"pff...nothing."

"So why are you helping me anyways?"

"To kill time"

I looked at him to see if he was joking but he had a serious look and then I noticed that under the moonlight he looked like a lone wolf.

"Stop starring you perverted woman, it's scary."

"Huh? Oh sorry…"

_Wow weird... I couldn't stop starring…but he looks so…_ I looked at him from the corner of my eye and felt my checks getting warmer

_Oh no… I'm blushing…gahhhh don't look don't look, if that guys sees I'm blushing he'll surely make fun of me._

I kept my head low and then started to walk faster

"h-hey! Wait up... what are you doing all of sudden?" he said behind me

"Sorry I suddenly felt like running."

"run-? HEY! WAIT!"

_Ughhhhh we're almost home... don't slow down, don't slow down...we're Here!_

*huff**huff*

"oh my…oh god…we—we're here…"

_I think I'm not blushing anymore. Phew._

"Ok, do you need help carrying it inside?"he asked

"No."

He stared at me like he was waiting for something.

"What?"I asked

"No 'thank you' ?"I gave him my 'go away, your annoying' look" fine… I'll go" he put the bags on the floor and left.

*sighs*_wicked! An annoying guy just brought me home…_

I was heading towards the door when he called from afar:

"HEY AMU!"

"Huh?"

I looked back and saw something flying on my direction; I grabbed it while it was still on the air. I looked at him and saw his smirk he then turned his back on me and started to walk again.

_How does he know my name?_

I looked at what he had thrown and guess what?

"My wallet" I could still see him so I shouted "THANK YOU" he waved me goodbye without looking back and then turned at a corner.

_Maybe he's not that much of an ass like I thought he was_

When I finished eating I went to the living room to watch a movie, but soon fell asleep.

*******the next morning*******

"one-chan…one-chan"

"ugh…wha-aaH?"I fell of the couch"...ouch"

"pffft you shouldn't sleep on the couch you know?"

"yeah yeah…" I was so tired that I didn't even tried to get up, the carpet was rather comfortable

"Onee-chan, what's with that laziness? Hurry up and get up" she pulled my shirt, I tried to shove her but she was persistent so I gave up "all right, that's better, now mother and father want to talk to us about something"

yawwn~ "About what?"

"Dunno"

We walked down to the dining room and took a sit.

"Good morning Amu dear" greeted my father with a tender smile

"Morning…where's mom?"

"She's preparing breakfast" Ami replied

"Was preparing breakfast…"my mom appeared behind me and put down the plates with food and then kissed my forehead "Morning sweetie"

"Hey mom"

"So, what did you guys want to talk about?"

"well… yesterday your father and I got promoted"

"Uwaaa… that's awesome mom!" Ami sounded exited

"Yeah nice" I said

"Yes but, we'll have to move out of town"

* * *

Soooooooooo Hinamori family will move huh? ohohohoh i wonder what'll happen next *smung* oh btw I found this smile: ヾ´･ω･｀ LOL reminds me of a dog hehe so I wanted to share it with you guys. Anyways please please pleeeease **review**! and i hope you liked it.

I'm out! *waves goodbye*


	3. Spotted

Hi there kind strangers readers, 3rd upload took me longer than the last one, sorry XD I had exams so… well anyways for now I can say: SUMMER VACATIONSSSS! YEAH~ thehe (I'm such an idiot).

*cough**cough* anyways I hope you like this new entry! And pleeeaaaaseeeeee **REVIEW!**

**Ps-** you already know about my writing mistakes so, this'll be the last time I'll say it and I'm sorry …well you get the idea. Now then… I wonder where Amu will be moving to. Hm..maybe I won't reveal much during this particular chapter Ohohohohoh! *smirk* -singing tone-**ENJOY~!^^**

* * *

Spotted

* * *

"Whoever said one's first love was bittersweet is a liar, its only bitter." Eureka seven

* * *

_(continuing from last chapter)_

"We'll have to move"

I looked at my father

"You're joking?" I asked

"Yeah dad, we can't just...leave" Ami spoke with a trembling voice and I glanced at her, she was supper shocked

"I'm sorry my dears, but we will move only if you two agree" he looked at my mother and so did we

"Yes, it is true. You two think about it. Me and your father cannot make a decision based on what is good for us both only, we value your choices as well and we are very much aware of how much you two cherish this place."

A moment of silence came.

_Leave Now?...this is where I've been all my life, besides with what happened a few days ago I don't think I'm prepared for such a sudden change in my life…well…still, it's not like I don't know how much father and mother wanted this…_

"And when will we move IF we move"

"As soon as possible"

Another moment of silence came.

"Well then let's vote. I vote yes." I looked at Ami she had a serious look on her face. I didn't expect to hear something like that from her. I saw my parents looking at each other confused and then my father said:

"Ami dear… you have to think about this matter very clearly, you do realize once we leave we won't be coming back"

"Yes, I do know, and I did think a lot about it. I think this would be best. I have my friends but moving out of town doesn't mean I'll stop being friends with them, besides I don't mind meeting new people. I don't think moving would be that bad. If it will be best for you guys, then I think it'll be best for us too. Right Amu?"

I was staring at her…_what's up with her? Well… _I thought

*sights*"well... I guess you're right, no harm will come from it guess." Ami smiled at me

My parents looked at us then they both smiled and thanked us.

Minutes later Ami left to school and I should have gone too but my parents understood my pain and let me stay at home. I spent the day in my bedroom watching some anime to kill time then I realized something I was going to a new school. I grabbed my laptop and searched for the schools website.

"Oh-my-GOD!" I had my eyes wide open when I saw pictures of the school, damn... it was huge.

*knock**knock**knock*

"Come in!"

My mother went to my side

"Oh mom, good timing you see this?" I showed her the pictures" it's the school I'll attend"

My mom's reaction wasn't exactly what I hoped for. Instead of screaming "OH MY GODNESS" she giggled a bit and said I was going to have lots of fun. I didn't quite get it but then she pointed to a button that said: uniforms. I clicked it. Speechless.

"M-mother…I refuse to wear that-that… THING!"

"What? They look nice"

"Nice?" I replied" Where's the nice in that? It's a black gothic punk dress "

"Now, now Amu dear… you're forgetting something" I looked at the picture again

"What the—stockings... really? And… is that... is that a cross?"

My mom laughed looking at my shocked\frustrated expression, and then she pats my head and smiled at me

"Well I'm sure you'll look gorgeous in it. I came here wondering how you were doing… I guess you're fine"

I smiled back at her.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better. Don't worry."

"And about the fact that we will move?" she was very nervous

"Chill mom, I think that things will be very different, but maybe good things are to come. Who knows?"

"Yes…maybe" she kissed my forehead and hen left the room.

*sighs* "well… Maybe it really is time for a change" I looked at the pictures that were stick to my mirror. "Yeah…change" I got up from the bed and went near the mirror, took a deep breath and ripped all the pictures. What a relief. I chuckled for a while and in between thoughts I remembered I had one more picture I needed to destroy.

"Wallet…where's my wallet…hah-ha! Found you!" I opened it and took one last look at that fragment of happiness. That picture was taken one week after me and Tadase got together. I was in the middle of Saaya and him. _We look happy. _I thought and then ripped the picture.

I was going to throw the waste when I noticed a paper that probably fell from my wallet. Something was written in it:

-The person who you own an ice cream for finding your wallet is named Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Don't forget!-

"Hmpfft…really, that guy…I owe you nothing baaka"

***time skip ~ about week later***

" this place is so nice!"

We moved into this big western-style house and Ami was extremely excited. Actually, I think I am too hehe. Our bedrooms are next to one another and they're both really bright and wide spaces, the only difference is that my bedroom haves a balcony.

_Think I can fit into it; I need only some decoration fitting to my taste. _

"So Amu… what do you think?"

I was thinking on how I would decorate the bedroom when my mother walked in

"I like it. It's nice, and I have a nice view from the balcony."

"Hmmhm. Well it's weekend so I must tell you that you are attending to school next Monday"

"Hm... ok. Oh by the way… I want to change up some things in the room, can I?"

"Well... If you are not thinking about breaking any walls, then yeah, I think you can"

I looked at her with a sarcastic expression and then told her about how I want it to look like. She got a pretty close idea of it and agreed instantly.

I like things simple so what I really want to do is give a calming felling when someone steps into the room. A nice cream tone for the paint on the walls and maybe I'll hang some pictures on the side of the bookshelf; then I'd like to have lights that remind me of fireflies hanged on the celling so that every night I can sleep looking at it.

Ami suddenly came in followed by my father. She was jumping around like a little cute rabbit or something; her excitement could not be hidden.

"Nee nee one-chan, you know what? Father said my bedroom could be all girly-girl and supper kawaii! Kyaaa…I'm so looking forward"

"Cool" I smiled" I bet it'll look really nice"

"Yup... what about yours?" she asked

"Hi-mi-tsu." **(SN/it means secret)**

"AWWWWWWWW that's so mean"

"Hahaha, and you'll only see it when it's finished"

My parents laughed when they realized she was sulking and I said:

"What are you two laughing about? You won't see it either you know?"

"What? And who'll make the changes then?" my father asked

"I will"

They stared at me intrigued.

"I will, really. I only ask of you to buy the stuff I need; it's not much, nor is it expensive so…"

"Alright then, what is it that you need? We are done with carrying the boxes of our belongings inside so we were thinking about going shopping."

"Wow you're on a hurry."

"Of course" my mom replied "We need to adjust to this new place as fast as we can, don't you agree?"

"Well… "

"Then it's settled. Ami dear, what to come with us?" I swear I saw her eyes shining

"YesyesyesyesyesYEEEEEEEES"

"ok then; Amu please write down everything you need here" and my father gave me a piece of paper" so that we can go and start the alterations"

"Ok" and I smiled at him

***time skip***

"BYEE" they waved at me from inside the car"

"bye…" and they left

_Sighs….really, how am I supposed to get used to this? Well, the house itself is nice. Besides it's not like I am that sociable to have such friends who I'll miss…father and mother really need this. I cannot fail on them NOW! …I guess I'll just have to get along with it._

*sighs* I gazed to the outside and wondered if the new city was nice too; I grabbed the key and a jacket and decided to leave on a self-touring throughout that unknown place. I only hope I don't get lost.

As I was walking down the streets I could see that there wasn't much movement. It was a calm place and I liked that. A nice refreshing spring breeze passed by, taking with it some Sakura petals.

_Hmm I wonder where the tree is._

I turned a corner and found it. It was standing in the middle of a small guarding. I got closer and then stopped underneath some branches with falling petals; stretched my harm and waited for a petal to fall on the palm of my hand.

_So fragile and yet so beautiful. What a mystery…_

"So you like Sakura trees huh?" I heard a voice behind me and it give me a fright when I turned around there he was, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.…

"Oh it's you again" I said

"Yup, and for the first time you didn't bump into me haha"

"yeah…"

"So, what are you doing here so far away from home?" he said with a smirk

"Nothing much" I then turned to face the tree again" And it's not that far away… I live up there" and I pointed the direction "You see… we just moved"

"Oh, well that's…"  
"Sudden?" yep you could say that haha"

"Hm... what me to show you around?"

I lifted one eyebrow and looked at him. That guy was just too friendly, but somehow, I feel comfortable around him.

"What? Do I look that suspicious?" he asked

"Yeah, kind of…"

He smirked again and stared at me for a while so I gave in

"Ok, ok… let's go then"

He chuckled and then started to walk and I followed after him.

It was an unexpected fun evening; Tsukiyomi's touring was not bad at all. He kept me entertained, and the town- or at least what he showed me- was nice. After the touring he took me home.

"Thank you. It was nice"

"Oh finally some gratitude"

"Yeah right, don't get too used to it"

"Arg come on! You're too mean" he said faking disappointment

"Haha, well that you can get used too. Here we are."

We stopped walking and when he looked at the house he hissed.

"Wow... big place you got there"

"yeah… "

"Well then pink head" I glared at him and he smirked" bye"

_Idiot_

"Bye" I said and then entered home.

***time skip ~ two days later***

It's Sunday and I'm so glad mom and dad managed to get me the things I wanted because I'm almost finished decorating my bedroom thanks to it.

_At the end of the day I'll probably get it done Yesterday's little trip made me a little happier. I really did forget about all ad stuff. *sighs* oh well, it'll heal… with time._

"AMU NEE-CAHN!" I heard Ami call from downstairs so I stepped out of the room and leaned on the railing of the stairs

"What is it?" I looked at her, she was holding a box

"The mail men came to deliver your uniform"

"Tsk; God! Help me… ok leave it on the stairs I'll go and get it later. Thanks" and I went back to finish the decorations

At the end of the day –like I thought- I was able to end the work so I called my parents and Ami to see the final look.

"Uwaaa... nee-chan, it's so pretty." Ami was amazed by it

"Thanks"

"The lights on the celling really work well with the soft look of the majority of the room, nice work my dear" my father congratulated.

My mom liked it too and after saying that it was really pretty she left to go and pick up the forgotten box with my uniform

"Oh no, not now mom. You'll get to see me in it later"

"aww… meanie" she was sulking but then agreed with me and they all left my room.

_Damn I'm tired… _I jumped myself to the bed _I wonder how school will go tomorrow…hm… now that I think of it, what was that Tsukiyomi jerk doing here?_

Soon, I fell asleep.

***the next morning***

"AMU"

"What, what is it? I'm up... "I fell asleep on this awkward position so my body was aching all over "ugh… so tired"

"AMU" my mom called " HURRY UP AND GET READY, WE'RE LEAVING!"

"What time is it yawn~" I grabbed the alarm clock *gasp*"Oh no! I'm going to be late"

I put on my new uniform as fast as I could and rushed downstairs.

*huf* *huf* *huf* "I'm ready"

There was a shining aura surrounding my mom and I think she was wagging a tail.

"What?"

"My, my …Amu dear you look so pretty"

"Huh?"

"Honey! Come here… take a picture!" she called my father and popped out of nowhere holding a camera and took a picture

"Daad~" I was blushing "Anyways, I'm late for school"

"ohohohohoh no my dear, I took the freedom to alter the hours on your clock last night"

"You did what?" I glanced at the clock on the kitchen "Mother…"I glared at her

"It was your fault for not doing as I say"

There was a staring competition between the two of us.

"Well since we still have some time left, let me do your hair"

"Wha-what for?" she was getting closer so I stepped back

"Why you are not going to school with that messy hair, it doesn't suit the uniform" she said

"Good… "

"ohohohohoh" that laugh gave me a fright.

"oh no…Gah!" She got me

***time skip~***

"There. Don't you look gorgeous?"

She was about to put a mirror in front of me but I refused, I really didn't feel like having a heart attack so early in the morning. I took my breakfast and then dad drove me to school.

"Gambatte! Sweetie" he kindly smiled at me and then left.

"Thanks dad" I muttered.

A lot of people were gathering on the entrance gates which made me wonder if they were holding some kind of event or something, soon I noticed that it was only a group of girls surrounding someone so of course, fan girls. Therefore I just walked thru them as if nothing was happening.

_*sighs* where to now?_

"Ah Amu!" I heard a familiar voice call my name and when I tuner back to see who it was…

"Seriously?" *sighs*

* * *

Soooooooo who is it? Tadase? Or Ikuto? Ohohoh…. I'm really sorry for this chapter was rather boring, I know, but oh well, I'm holding the best parts for a near future haha XD

Oh btw, I have a question for you which you can answer me thru pm :3

-Out of all the girls (Yaya, Rrima, Utau) wich is your fav?

Well thanks for reading and please **REVIEW!**

Auf wiedersehen!


	4. Rules

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllll HEELOOO! First of all I have to say that I really have no idea why it says "king strangers readers" on chap. Nº 3 …really, and I can't fix that (dunno why so don't ask XD). Anyways this new chapter was like …hum... how should I put it… it was like: KYAAAAAAA to me LOL, it's true because I was like, imagining it in a manga or anime or even REAL LIFE! Kyaaaaaaaa so everything I wrote was coming to me like I was watching a movie. Kyaaaan~

Oº(( (*w*) ))ºo *cleans throat* ok… I'm fine, I'm cool. Don't mind me hehe… let's just, read the chap ok? ;D hope you like it oh and please **REVIEW!**

* * *

"Rules"

* * *

"From the moment I first saw you, you've looked so sad. Your face shows so much pain. Your eyes were like mine. They looked so sad, so hurt, so lonely... as if you couldn't stand it." -Claymore

* * *

_(Taking it from last chapter)_

"Ah Amu!" I heard a familiar voice call my name and when I tuner back to see who it was…

"Seriously?" *sighs*

"What? Is that a way to treat an old friend?" he was trying to free himself from the fan girls and when he talked to me all the girls glared at me.

"Gah." I stepped back "What friend?" he kept getting closer and I think that comparing his fan girls with starving wolves is a close match. Then I whispered "Damn you idiot don't you dare to get me in trouble!"

"What? Don't be so mean" and he locked at me with puppy eyes. "When the other day you were so cute"

I glanced back at the girls and damn… what a huge dark aura. His face was few centimeters away from mine. He was seriously getting on my nerves. I grabbed his harm and ran away from the girls as fast as I could. I could hear them say:

"IKUTO-KUN! MATTE YO!"

"OI YOU DAMN BRAT! GIVE US BACK OUR IKUTO!"

"HEY LET GO OF HIM!"

_Wow... he's pretty famous _

I found a good place to hide –under the staircase- and when they left I pushed Tsukiyomi against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Ruining my reputation even before I have one"

"What?" he sounded so innocent I glared at him and in reply he smirked.

"Ok that's it!" I raised my arm and right before I punch him he lifted up his arms and said:

"Ok …ok your win. Wow despite being a pervert you're also aggressive"

"Say what?"

_That's it I'm beating this guy hard!_

"pff..haha…easy easy, I'm just kidding." I tried to cool of; I let go of him and sighed

"Seriously… ok let's settle some rules." He raised one eyebrow

"Rules?"

"Yes, rules."

"Erm…why?"

"Because you don't seem to want to leave me alone." I saw him smirking again

"Ohhh, indeed I don't. Glad you noticed." He looked so serious that I spaced out for a few seconds and soon I felt my cheeks getting hotter.

_He's just mocking me_

I faced the other way.

"Hmpf…An-anyways, I don't feel like getting into trouble so just pretend you don't know me"

"Ok" I turned to face him. If he was joking I think that I'd punch him hard this time

"Ok?"

"Yep." I sighed to express relief

"Good, now if you'll exu…" I was about to leave but he grabbed my arm and pulled me near him. His face was really close to mine.

"I will do as you say under one condition."

"Cond—what the hell…" I tried to push him away but instead he grabbed me tight and I was unable to move, when I looked up his blue eyes were supper close to mine. I blushed -hard- and struggled to get out. No success though. "Let go of me" Then he leaned his head and whispered on my ear:

"Amu-chan, go on a date with me."

His voice was so deep it gave me chills; I felt my face burning.

_Damn I'm blushing so hard_

I closed my eyes and tried my hardest to stay as far as I could from him, but he was grabbing me so tightly that it was hard. He chuckled and I opened my eyes to face him again. He smirked.

"Kidding" then he let me go; put his hands in his pockets and walked away as if nothing had happened. I just stood there speechless.

_GAHHHHH what's with this guy? _My mind was all blank

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

*gasp* "Oh no, the first bell. Ugh…. Where was the class again?"

_Oh no... I'm lost._

I was looking around when I saw this petit girl with blond hair, so I called her

"Ano …" she looked at me

_Oh my, she's so pretty...and cute too._

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where Amakawasensei class is? **(SN/ for those who don't know I'll give a hint: Amakawa is Tsukasa's last name b('_'))**

She looked at me for a few moments and then started to walk again. I felt like she was conveying an aura of superiority.

_What the?...I was ignored…completely ignored…_

"Rude." I muttered to myself

I walked for a while trough the school trying to ask for help, but the school was totally deserted.

"Everyone's in class right?" *sighs*

"Yes they are."

"KYAAA" someone appeared out of the blue so I got a fright

"What are you yelling about miss?" When I took a good look to who was talking o me I realized it was a teacher so I pulled myself together and bowed

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just—I—" the teacher was scary from my point of view it's not even human looking, more like a transmutation of a crocodile and a human in a dress; wearing specs, and sounded like a pig grunting. Ok maybe I'm exaggerating.

"Never mind. You must be Hinamori-san right?"

"y-yes." She glared at me and I felt like I was a tiny, tiny microbe.

"You're late"

"Yes, I-I know, but that's because I was lost"

"Lost you say…" I nodded and she sighed" oh well, there's no helping it, follow me"

I did as she said and followed her. After walking for a while we stopped near a classroom, she told me to wait and then entered the classroom. A few minutes later she told me to enter the room. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

When I stepped in the classroom I glanced at the students and the first one to caught my attention was…

* * *

And again... I wonder who was it ohohohohoh. I bet you won't guess it hmpf UvU

Well I hope you liked it and don't forget to **review! **Pretty please :3

Adios!


	5. Careless

Hiiiiiiii. I'm so, so, sooooo sorry for this late update. *bows* BUT! I think you'll like this chapter... ohoh There's an interesting twist. Well anyways. Please **review\comment** and I hope you like it!

* * *

"Careless"

"A person who never made a mistake never tried anything new." A.E.

* * *

(Taking it from last chapter)

When I stepped in the classroom I glanced at the students and the first one to catch my attention was the little blonde girl from earlier.

She looked at me. _Did she notice? _The girl evilly smirked and then chuckled softly. _Yes, she noticed._ _What's with the 'oh I'm so good' aura?_

She was really getting on my nerves, but I pretended not to care. I sighed and faced the teacher for the first time. He was good looking, and his kind smile sure made me blush. He welcomed me and said he was only a substitute teacher; therefore I wouldn't be having classes with him for much longer. The other students-mainly the girls- made a fuss out of his words. I guess they like him too much?

"But if you need to talk about school matters you can come to me anytime."

"Yes, thank you." I replied

"So everyone, this is your new college. Hinamori Amu. Hinamori-san, please take a seat."

I looked for a seat and unfortunately, the only one remaining was…

"Anoo... Mashiro-chan is it?" The blond girl slightly lifted her head and glanced at me with her superior look. I sighed. _It had to be her. _"Looks like this will me my seat from now on, please take good care of me." I smiled; she replied lifting one of her eyebrows.

"Hmpf." and faced the window again.

_Oh well. I give up._

****time skip** **

It was lunch time. I wasn't much hungry so I planned to take a walk thru the school, but some classmates gathered around my table introducing themselves, asking several questions and making plans, so I had it canceled, I had fun with them though.

"Uwaaaa, you guys, you guys. " a cute girl named Hina –I think- shouted excited " _They_ are coming this way."

_They?_

"No way! Let me see" another girl said "Wait for me! Ah Hinamori-chan, you come too" then she pulled me. Everybody on our class were leaning on the windows. "Look, look" I did as she said and I saw a group of 4 people -3 guys and 1 girl- walking towards the gym building.

The girl was really pretty and had this shinning aura. Two of the boys –who were fooling around- were really good looking. As for the third guy –who was a few steps ahead of the others- the sun was too bright so I couldn't take a good look. _Wait a minute... that silhouette..._

"Hinamori-san, those four are -or so we call them that way- the Harem Group."

I was perplexed to what I heard.

"W-what?"

"The Harem Group." The girl who I was talking too giggled "They are all very good looking don't you think? And they all are very bright too and good at sports."

"Really? Ahaha"

"Yes, so let us introduce them to you. The girl is Hoshina Utau, she's the prettiest girl on our school. Or so the boys say. The boy with brown hair is Shouma Kukai, supper hot and very sporty; and the other guy is Fujisaki Nagihiko, he mastered five dancing styles from all over the world."

"Oh I see." I wasn't really interested but, oh well.

"So there usually are 3 more people with them, but two of them are absent from school due to some internship project, they are Yuiki Yaya and Sanjo Kairi. Then there is one other girl." There was a sudden change on the cheerful felling of the class.

"She is disliked by everyone." Another girl continued.

"She's not!" the guys replied.

"That's because you are blinded by her fake cuteness, but whatever. Anyways, that girl is Mashiro Rima."

_Oh that girl. _

"She acts like a queen or something. And she thinks that she is way too superior just because she's one of the richest in our school."

_She does have a superior aura but I don't think that is the reason._

"Oh well, last but not least" the girl sounded exited again "the one that all girls die for and all boys bow to. The extraordinary and gorgeous: TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!"

"Ugh..." I couldn't help my shocked –and a bit disgusted- reaction to that name.

"What?"

_Oh crap. They are going to find out. Get a hold on yourself girl!_

"N-no it's nothing, ah-ahahaha I just thought about something…unpleasant."

They looked at me, curious; they didn't make any further questions about that matter though.

"Hinamori-san, were you popular on your previous school?" This time it was a boy talking to me.

"hum…"

"Well, duh. After all, she's so cute." Another guy replied before I could answer.

"Oh shut up Hitaki. So Hinamori, were you popular?"

"Uhm…no haha, I was pretty invisible." _I lied_

"Awww. What a disappointment"

_Disappointment?_

"Yeah I know right? Here we were hoping that you could become the next one to fit in the harem group. If that happened, we all could be more close to them too."

_Wait what?_

"Yes, I was so looking forward."

"Me too."

_Say what? Was I being used?_

"Oh well girls, I guess It can't be helped. The amazing **me** will be your comfort." Hitaki posed trying to look sexy.

"Not happening." the girls said at the same time.

"Ugh, I was stabbed" and then Hitaki fell dramatically on the floor.

I laughed softly. That guy's funny.

_I really don't want for them to know that I was actually quite popular before. Popularity is something that I really don't care about, the group I was in was similar to that 'Harem' one, and pretty much all the people in it had fake and cold personalities. I only joined because of…_

I felt a sharp pain while thinking about the previous matters.

"Hinamori-san, what's wrong?" A guy with a cute face was righ beside me, looking at me with a kind expression.

_Oh he's worried?_

"Ah, Suzuki -kun, it's nothing. Don't worry." I remembered his name because most girls talked about having a crush on him.

"You sure? You seem kind of …lost in thoughts?"

I felt pain again.

"It's…its fine, really I was only remembering how things used to be before I got here." I smiled.

"Really? Well then, how was it?"

_Oh crap. What am I going to say?_

"Umm…"

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

We jumped in surprise.

I sighed with relief. _Saved by the bell._

"Take your seats." The teacher came in and the class was about to start when I noticed…

"Anoo...Sensei, Mashiro-san is not here yet."

A background buzz started, most of my classmates where muttering something about what I said.

The teacher sighed and then said:

"Again?"

_Huh? What do you mean by 'again'?_

***Time skip* **

I was finished for the day. Mashiro-san didn't get to any other classes.

"Hinamori-san!"

A small group of a two girls and three guys were gathered around my seat.

"Do you want to go out with us?"

"Uhm… thanks but maybe next time ok? I need to go to the chairman's office."

"Aww. Ok, see you tomorrow"

"Yeah." I waved goodbye.

I sighed. _I'm alone in the classroom_. I gazed outside the window and felt a bit sleepy.

"Yawn~. I didn't have much sleep. Let me just rest here for ten minutes."

I laid my head on the tabletop and fell asleep soon after.

******...******

I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was the colors of the sunset thru the window. _How pretty; so relaxing_. I rubbed my eyes and when I looked up:

"What the !..." I saw Ikuto's face centimeters apart from mine, he was sleeping on my desk.

_Heh, cute...! NO, nonononononooooooo! What are you thinking?._

"HEY you."

"Mnnn…"

"Don't 'mnn' me. Wake up you idiot."

"What?" He yawned

"That's what **I **should be asking, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm obviously trying to die." he said sarcastically.

I was speechless. _This guy really likes to mock me. _I punched him in the head.

"Oww… what was that for?"

"Answer me. What are you doing here?"

"I'm sleeping. Well…was sleeping."

I glared at him. He sighed and then said:

"I was passing by and heard you snoring." I gasped in reply to his sarcastic comment and then he started again "I saw you sleeping and tried to wake you since it was getting pretty late, but –clearly- you didn't wake up. Then, I was tired and took a seat. Dazzled with your cute sleeping face I too fell asleep. There, is the report completed?"

I took a few seconds to think. _Dazzled he says..._

"Nonsense… I don't believe in you."

"…Why?"

"Because…wait. You said it was getting pretty late. What time is it exactly?"

"Probably around 9 p.m."

"Oh God... oh no! I didn't warn my parents about getting late. I'm going to be grounded for life!"

I grabbed my bag and dashed out.

Good thing my house isn't very far. But why does he have to tag along?

"Why are you following me?" I protested

"I'm not, I'm heading home too."

"Suspicious." He shrugged.

I sighed hard. _Ugh why? WHY? Why does he have to follow?_

I didn't have time to give it much thought I just hurried to get home before my parents.

_I didn't get to go to the chairman's office. _I sighed. _Oh well, it wasn't urgent._

I could see Ikuto yawning from the corner of my eye. I chuckled softly, he noticed and looked at me with a "what?" expression.

I smiled and then said it was nothing.

"You're a weird one." He then faced the road again as I continued to look at him.

"Nee, Ikuto…" before I could finish my sentence he smirked and said:

"First name bases now huh?" I felt my checks getting hotter.

_Oh no.. this guy is growing on me..._

"It-It's not that big of a deal."

"hmpf…I suppose." He smiled kindly and waited for me to talk again. But this time when I started again I couldn't face him directly, so I stared the floor.

"Is this way really the one to get to your home?"

"Well it's one of the few I can take to get there."

"I knew it, you stalker."

"pff…'stalker'…I like it." He smirked.

I stared at him with "what the heck" written all over my face.

When I got home my parents opened the door before I even knock. They glared at me and asked what was the reason for me to get home so late; then my father froze staring above my shoulder. I looked back.

"What are you still doing here?" Ikuto was standing outside my house which led my father to misunderstand the situation.

My mother, who stood silent until now, looked at Ikuto with a curious expression. Then she said:

"Anata, let the kids explain first. Amu dear, what happened?"

_If I say that I was sleeping I sure will get in trouble, my parents won't leave me alone once they realize that I haven't got much sleep._

"Well you see I—"

"Excuse me." Ikuto interrupted me "You see, I was working on a paper, but it wasn't going so well, Hinamori-san noticed and volunteered to help. Time passed so quickly that when we realized, it was already this late. Since it was getting dark, I walked her home."

I was astonished. Why would he cover for me?

"Oh." My mother said with a kind tone on her voice and grabbed my father's arm-who was still shocked "Well then, thank you for taking care of our daughter. What could we do for you?"

I looked at Ikuto again and saw his smile. He is smiling? Not smirking?..._What is he planning?_

"Oh no. I am the one who should be thanking. She really was a great help."

Even though I was surprised by seeing his goody-goody act, I sighed with relief. Thank god he didn't accept the offer.

"But…" he continued

_But? Oh no…_

"If I could borrow her for one day… you see, I still haven't finished the paper and I would really appreciate her help." He was surrounded by a sparkling aura.

_What the heck? Is this guy for real? Heh, of course my parents won't let such thing happen._

"Sure."

_WHAT?_

I was shocked. I opened my mouth to protest against that idiotic reply, but before I could say anything…

"Then, is Saturday ok?" Ikuto asked still smiling. I glared at him.

"Of course." My mother answered.

"What?" I finally said with my voice full of despair. "No I—"

"Then, I must get going." Ikuto slightly bowed "Thank you." My mother smiled and then he turned his back.

"wha—no…wai—"

"Oh that's right." He turned and looked at me. "Would you want me to walk you to school tomorrow? I leave nearby so, besides I heard you weren't socializing much."

"What? Where did you—"

"Amu dear. No good." My mother sighed "Please take good care of her."

"Wha-?"

"I will."

"Wait…I—"

"Bye Hinamori-chan." And he finally smirked.

I just stood there, unable to say anything. I was too shocked.

_Wha—what just happened? I'm going to walk with him to school? «Take good care of her» She said?… NO moreover… Saturday… I couldn't say no. I was continually being interrupted. And now...and now…_

My mind was all blank.

"OH no." Those were the only word I could speak.

* * *

Tehee… Amu's in trouble now. Hmmm what will Ikuto do now? I mean, he'll have a full day to tease her. I bet he's planning it all. What an opportunity!

h well… I hope you liked it! And I'll try to make more and faster updates! Please **REVIEW\COMMENT! **And…

**Ciao!**

PS- Oh and btw, to those of you that like Shounen, fantasy or action anime and haven't watch Sword Art Online: I recommend! I love the novel and I must say that the anime is great so far! So it is a MUST SEE.


	6. So it's a date?

Yo. I think my inspiration came back! So this update was supper fast hehe. Oh right.. um… I kind of used a moment of the actual manga… you'll see what I mean hehe. I hope you like it ^^ and please **review\comment**.

* * *

It's Saturday. And I'm currently freaking the hell out because: I'm going on a date with Ikuto.

* * *

"So it's a date?"

"A thing well done is worth doing." Hugh Leonard

* * *

It happened five days ago. After Ikuto covering for me and asking my parents if I could stay with him a whole day, I entered home still thinking about what happened. I couldn't believe it. Then my father –who came back from his absent mind- Shouted at me with his voice trembling like he was about to cry –my father is so sensible. He "demanded"- and let me say it is quoted- he demanded to know who that guy that walked me home was; what was his age; If he was a bully; if we were dating. Etc. Etc.

Truth being told, my mind was still pretty damaged from earlier, so my answers were pretty simple: "Tsukiyomi Ikuto"; "I don't know"; "No" and "HELL NO!" -and no, that wasn't my answer for "Is he some sort of bully?", actually that question was quite funny. I wanted to answer something like: "yes, yes he is father. Please tell mom that you are totally against me spending this Saturday with him!", but! If I had said that it would get Ikuto into big trouble, so I just answered "no". But to me he was a bully.

Then at school he obviously came to me. To tease me; and once again I had to run from the fan girls, and hide. I yelled at him- furious- and told him to stay away from me. And he agreed. Yeah… no. Well, he did agree under the condition that Saturday, instead of "studying" we would go on a date. I of course refused, but then he brought his face closer to mine and looked at me with those hypnotizing eyes, pulled my body closer to his and whispered "I won't let go." My face was as red as it could be, and he wouldn't let go at any cost. So I had to say: "Ok OK. I'll go on a date with you. Now let go of me you stupid stalker!" At first he said that he liked being so close to me and that he didn't feel like letting me go, but soon after noticing I was about to explode of embarrassment, he let go.

And now…

"Hey Amu. Where do you want to go?" he asked

"Home." I was slightly annoyed due to lack of sleep; it was actually a good thing. I really hoped for him to be affected by my rudeness, but it didn't happen.

We were walking down a small street with all kind of shops. It was pretty crowded so there was probably some event going on. Well, I didn't care.

"Hey, what about we go there?"

"Where?" when I saw what he was pointing at, I stopped walking, terrified.

"Pff…what? Don't tell me your scared."

_Oh no, I'm not going to give him something to toy...but…_

"M-m-me?" I laughed nervously; my voice sounded horrible "Of…of course not."

"hmmm?" he lifted one eyebrow.

"B-but hum… couldn't we like, go somewhere else?"

"Nope. I really have a good feeling about the haunted house." He pushed me from behind toward the haunted house.

I closed my eyes and tried to stop him.

"n-n-no..NO! Stopstopstopstopstop!"

"fufufufufufu"

_What's he laughing at?_

I opened my eyes and noticed that he actually pushed me far from the house.

"Hahaha... you're way too easy to tease."

I was blushing.

"Hmpf." I faced the other way and crossed my arms.

_I'm acting…_

"Childish…fufu." I looked at him

_We were thinking the same. _

He gave me a warm smile that made my heart melt and my mind to go blank –again-, it happened a lot whenever I around him.

He got closer to me and touched a tear in my eye. I couldn't refuse his touch after seeing that smile. Then he grabbed my hand and said:

"Let's go."

I was still under his spell; yes I'm referring to him as if he was a villain, because he is.

"Where to?"

"Hm… Well it's still a bit early to eat, so for now let's go to the theme park."

_Oh that's right, there's a theme park close by._

"Sure… but no haunted mansions"

He chuckled.

"No. No haunted mansions."

"Then…" I smiled. "let's ride that." I pointed to the roller coaster " I bet you'll chicken out and run away."

He smirked.

"Is that a challenge?"

I was getting in a good mood.

"No… but this is." I let go of his hand and ran towards the theme park.

I could hear him shout «No fair» from behind and I laughed in reply.

I obviously got there first.

We were panting.

"Hahaha... I won." I said placing both my hands on my hips.

"Don't be so cocky... cheater." He replied frustrated.

"It's a fact."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go to the roller coaster."

"Hmm... I don't know. I wouldn't want to go deaf because of your screams." He glared at me.- which made me laugh. "Ok, I'll stop but it's quite fun teasing you for a change."

"Tsk, don't get too used to it miss pink head."

"Fair enough" I shrugged.

He sighed and then smirked.

"Then …let's get going."

"Yeah...let's."

Ikuto and I went to the roller coaster three times in a row, which was pretty funny. Then we spent all morning trying every single thing in the theme park. Well not every, we didn't go to the haunted house of course. He won a shooting game and gave me a black cat plush.

We were about to leave to get some ice cream when a song caught my attention.

_Awww it's the tea cups. I want to go. But, he'll probably laugh at me just like Tada—_

I felt a sharp pain over my heart.

_...No… I'm over it. Besides Ikuto is nothing like him._

I pulled Ikuto's arm.

"Wow hey… easy."

"Ikuto... I want to ride the tea cups." I looked at him

"…are you serious?" he lifted one eyebrow.

_Oh no... so embarrassing _

I let go of his arm and said.

"Of course not. Hehe."

He stared at me for a while.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know what to do."

"…"

"You see, I want to ride the carousel and you want to go to the tea cups. Then what should we do first?"

I looked at him surprised. _No signs of joke. _I thought and then smiled.

"Tea cups!" I said excited. But then I thought of something. "Hum… don't you think it's childish?"

"What is?"

"You know... tea cups." I said with a low voice.

"Sure it is."

"Oh…is that so." I said slightly disappointed.

"But…" I looked at him and saw his kind smile again." It's fine because it's you."

I blushed. _He's probably just teasing me again._

"An-anyways… won't you feel embarrassed?"

"…why would I? We have to enjoy what makes us feel happy, even if it is a stupid kind of happiness." I looked at him surprised. "But of course…I'll get my revenge later." He smirked.

I was half curious half scared to what he had said. I didn't know what to expect.

"Can't wait." I replied sarcastically.

When we go to the tea cups everyone looked at us. Before, I would blush and run away, but with Ikuto it's different. I don't mind everyone's eyes on me because- like he said- riding the tea cups made me happy. Feeling the freedom of a kid again was nice.

Ikuto on the tea cups… so uncool. I laughed so much at him. But then –like he had mentioned- he got his revenge…

"I-Ikuto… this is embarrassing."

He smirked.

"No it isn't. It's fun."

Ikuto's revenge was making me ride on the same horse as him of the carousel. I never thought he was the princely type… but kids that were looking at us often said things like: "Mommy, it's a prince!" and "Look mommy, daddy… it's a prince saving the princess."

I was blushing so hard. _We stand out too much._

"No… I want to leave." I said

"Hey don't move so much you'll—"

I slipped and almost fell but Ikuto but he wrapped my waist. We both sighed. Me from relief and he from criticism.

"Just hold on to me."

"N-no…" I refused.

_We are already too close…_

He sighed and –with his arm still wrapped on my waist- pulled me near and tight.

When we finally got out of the merry-go-round I was slightly upset. HE made fun of me and since we were so close he got to see me blush…hard!

I sighed.

"It was fun." He said.

"yeah."

"So let's get some ice cream."

"What time is it?"

"Erm… 1 p.m."

_Oh no… I'm having fun but…how am I going to survive?_

He noticed my frustrated expression and said sarcastically:

"Don't worry; we still have many hours to have fun." He smirked. "Well I sure will."

"Ugh… somebody save me."

***To be continued~**

* * *

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel… guess this is it for now. Hehe, I hope you liked it ^^.

I'm working on two side stories from Ikuto's point of view, but I don't know when it'll be finished.

Anyways, I had a really good time writing this chapter :D please **review\comment!**

And thank you!

**Adeus!**


	7. From laughters and cries

Hello again! How are you all felling today? I'm fine thanks!... *silence* wow… a monolog, I'm getting worse.

Anyways, this entry was fun to write, because I think that I developed this particular chapter quite nicely. A lot of emotions that I didn't even know I had were needed LOL. Of course that I needed some backup help. So this time I want to share with you guys the 2 songs I was listening to while writing. They are beautiful! But I will only share them at the end of the chapter. Hehe. Well, have fun reading and please r**eview\comment!**

* * *

"From laughter's and cries"

* * *

"An aim in life is the only fortune worth finding." R.L.

* * *

**(Continuing from last chapter)**

"Ok! Let's start the game!"

Ikuto looked at me with one eyebrow lifted.

"What game?" he asked.

"Were you not listening?" he shook his head "Idiot." I sighed "Then this time listen carefully. We bought only one ice cream and the reason for it was-still is- so that we play a game."

"OK?...What kind of game?"

"Well it goes like this: you do me a question and I'll have to answer with sincerity, then I'll take a bite and ask you a question and so on. Got it?"

"No."

I sighed and said:

"Yes you did."

"Yeah but… it's stupid…" he leaned against the chair and crossed his arms.

"Yeah I know, but it's quite fun. Besides, today's pretty hot, and we can't let the ice cream melt-not even a bit- so we have to answer fast."

He sighed frustrated.

"What's the point of this «game» anyways?"

"Getting to know one another." I said that without thinking and when I realized I covered my mouth with my hand.

He blinked a few times. Then he leaned forward and put his arms crossed on the table-top.

"That was a pretty unexpected sentence coming from you." He smirked.

_Oh God damn no. I'm screwed._

I felt my cheeks getting hotter.

"I-It's not like that stupid Ikuto. It's just how the game is."

He raised an eyebrow, and still smirking said:

"Well… our ice cream will melt if we don't start the game." He chuckled softly "I'm going to enjoy this."

I swallowed hard.

"You first." He said with an evil smile.

_Call down Amu… what to ask what to ask?...Oh…_

"How old are you?"

"Turning eighteen this year."

"Oh… "

As I watched him eat some ice cream more questions were popping up on my head.

_Now that I think about it, I feel like I've known him forever, but the truth is... I don't know much about him._

"So… my turn huh?" he smirked "How do you feel about me?"

I blushed.

"W-what? That kind of question is not part of the game." I didn't sound very convincing.

He laughed softly.

"Is that so?" then he took some time to think " Well then, tell me about the things you like."

_Wow… random question. _

I kept my head low and started:

"Hum...I like art, cooking, sports, I love photography and to gaze at the stars at night. I like to lean against a tree under its shadow- it's refreshing…Hum…it's kind of embarrassing but hum…" I chuckled "well I like to listen to some violin songs before bed. It's relaxing and gives me a good night sleep… which I need a lot!" I got carried away. When I realized I was getting to comfortable I stopped talking. I looked up and faced Ikuto with a smiled. I could see he was intrigued and I think he was waiting for me to continue. "That's all you get from me."

"Hmpf… No worries, I'll get to know you better than anyone else, with time."

I stared at him, I couldn't tell if what he said was true or if he was mocking me.

"The ice cream will melt, and you'll lose the game." He said teasingly.

"…!"

I ate a bit and then asked:

"What about you? What kind of things do you like?"

He took a deep breath and then answered:

"I like to climb big trees whenever the weather is nice, sit on some large branch and stay there for hours. I like to sleep to the sound of rain and to stay up all night watching the starts or looking at the moon. I like cats, and people usually tell me that I am similar to them."

He chuckled and then looked at me with the kind smile that made my mind go like: «poof»… all blank. Then he said:

"I like the feeling of being able to play the violin whenever I want, for no reason at all. Gives me the felling of freedom that I need…a lot."

We both stared at each other of a while.

_He needs freedom? Interesting…_

"Hehe" I laughed softly.

"What?" he asked curious.

"Nothing, it's your turn"

"Oh yeah" he faked being surprised which made me roll my eyes "Answer me. What where you laughing about?"

"Oh shoot, you got me. Um… it was nothing, really. I was just thinking how alike we were. I never thought about that being possible."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because…from the first time I saw you I always considered the fact that we might be similar."

He looked at me smiling. But it didn't feel like he was joking.

"Really' From the first time?"

He thought about it for a moment. Then he chuckled.

"Yeah… probably not from the first time. I mean, it's not like I didn't think you mish be an interesting person."

I raised an eyebrow. I didn't know what to think.

"Because, it's not every day that some crazy girl with pink hair jumps on the top of you and stays on that hum… interesting position." He smirked.

I blushed.

"Ohh shut up!"

_So embarrassing… it was an accident._

"Anyways why were you in such a rush?"

"Oh that was because I had a da—"

I put my hand over my heart.

_It's hurting again…_

We stood silent for a while. I couldn't finish my sentence.

"…what's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing just hum, an unpleasant memory."

He stared at me. Then out of the blue he said in a kind tone:

"You know, it is okay for you to cry."

I was stunned and stared at him for a while.

_Nobody ever said something like that to me. _

Soon after, I felt something on my hand. Something wet. Then my vision became blurred and teardrops were racing down my cheeks, non-stop.

"I-I-I'm s-so-r-ry…I don-n't k-know what's ha-happening…" I couldn't stop sobbing.

I was trying to wipe the tears, but I couldn't stop them no matter what.

A few moments later Ikuto kindly touched my cheeks, looked me in the eye and said:

"It's ok, you've probably been holding back all this time."

I sniffed several times and said:

"It hurts."

"Yeah…"

After some time Ikuto managed to calm me. Thank God theshop we were at wasn't too crowded. And nobody noticed I was crying because we chose a seat where my back was turned to people. And the window on my left was not a problem because there was some advertisement on the outside that covered my face.

I thought it would feel weird to talk to a guy about guy problems, but being with Ikuto was so refreshing that I had already cherish him enough to trust him my problems. And he when I told him about Tadase, he listened until the end without showing any signs of boredom. When I was finished he sighed and said: "You should have kicked his…«inheritance of family»." I stared at him for some while and then busted into laughter. Like I said, being with Ikuto was refreshing- even if he spent most of his time mocking me- it was still fun.

My hand was felling funny, I hadn't noticed that my hand was covered in ice cream. It made me laugh.

"What?" Ikuto asked

"We didn't finish the ice cream… we both lost." I was dead tired and my eyes were hurting-as was my head- but I still managed to pull a smile.

He smiled and then lifted on eyebrow and said:

"Technically, you lost. You were the one who took too long to answer."

I gasped. "Such a gentleman…" I teased.

He shrugged.

"I try."

We left the store, and since I was feeling good and it was still early I asked him to walk with me for a while. I asked him if he knew some kind of garden or park that was less crowded and he took me to a beautiful park with a small lake in the middle.

"Wow… it's beautiful." I was amazed.

"Yeah it is. Nice timing, the sunset is starting and when it is reflected on the water it is even more beautiful."

He lay on the grass and I followed.

"So… now you know about me. My situation…"

He looked at me.

"Yeah...?"

"I want to know your story too." I said.

"Hmpf, my story? What does that have anything to do with a broken heart?"

_Hm... he's right but I…I really want to know._

After a long moment of silence I inhaled and started to talk:

"I was never good with words…"Ikuto looked at me surprised "I was never good expressing myself, mainly because I was raised on an environment that didn't allow weakness."

"What so…your parents …"

"No… my parents are something else. Hum, let's just say that…I spent most of my childhood living together with my grandparents, and their education was… hard. And as soon as my parents realized that, they left that house and took me with them. It might have been a really long time ago, but my memories remain as if it had happen just yesterday, you know?" I paused "I love my parents, and they are at fault for me being who I am today. I think they are proud of me, of what I accomplished. But, even though they think I am already thru all my grandpa stuff I…there were something's that they couldn't change."

"…which is why you don't cry."

I nodded in agreement.

"I cried about losing Ta-…Tadase" I was able to say it "because he was the only one who knew about that. I thought he understood, but…I guess I was wrong."

Ikuto sighed and then sat on the grass and looked to the water.

"I come from a wealthy family. When I was little, my father taught me how to play the violin and that, for me was… everything." He paused "I used to spend hours watching my father working on his music, and whenever I couldn't train my skills with him I'd play to my little sister whenever my mother couldn't get her to sleep. Everyone loved to hear me play...and I was happiest when I played for them. Then suddenly, all of that was over." Ikuto looked sad. "One day, my parents left celebrating their anniversary and never came back." I gasped. "About a week later, some policeman came knock on our mansions door and told my aunt that they had found my parents corps. They said that they had an accident and fell off a cliff. After realizing they were dead, I didn't cry, never."

I opened my mouth but I couldn't say anything. Then he continued.

"Me and my little sister were adopted by our aunt and her husband. I stopped playing the violin and my uncle –that was a violinist like my father- tried to convince me to play the violin again and even suggest that he'd be the one giving me lessons, but… nothing could replace my father. I grew sadder every day and my aunt and uncle tried everything in their power to make me smile again, but it didn't work. Although one day, my aunt gave me a letter that my father left for me to open if he were to die. When I opened the envelope it said only this: «Ikuto, whenever you play the violin I'll always be there playing alongside with you, remember son whenever you play the violin it means I love you. And I know that.»" He sighed and smiled "After reading that I rushed to get my violin and played the first melody he ever taught me with tears coming down my face, because I knew he was there. I could hear a second violin."

I stared at him.

"Ikuto… "

He looked at me and smiled kindly.

"Don't worry, I miss them but… I'm fine."

I knew he was fine, now. But the image of that little child losing what he loved most wouldn't leave me.

We stood silent for a while and then he took me home.

On our way back we were on a good mood, I was all cheered up and he was…well… he was Ikuto.

"Know that you've known me a little bit more you must think I'm pretty weird huh?"

He chuckled.

"The world haves too many normal people, being weird is good."

"Hmm…never really thought about it. Haha" I sighed " Ikuto…"

"hmm?"

"Thank you for today."

He smiled.

"It was a hell of a day huh?"

"Yup. A day of laughter and cries. I think your stupidity is affecting me, I'm acting weird."

He laughed softly.

"Sure… I'm the one to blame."

"Of course" I said proudly. "Oh, we're here."

We stood in front of my house.

"Thank you again."

"Pff… you're welcome"

He was got closer and kissed my forehead and said:

"Next time, you won't need headphones or an mp3 to fall asleep to the sound of the violin. I'll play for you." He smiled and left.

Once again… I was left alone with my mind blank.

******…******

When I got out of the shower I walked to my room's balcony and noticed it was raining. I could feel a nice breeze. So I left the window open. When I was lying on the bed ready to sleep I thought of something…

"Hmpf…he's right, it is nice to fall asleep to the sound of rain."

I smiled and soon after fell asleep.

* * *

Well? What did you think?... Oh righ about the inheritance thing, meaning she should have kicked Tadase right in the middle. A friend of mine usually says that, but it is quite hard to translate it correctly and making it funny at the same time. In Portuguese it is funny. Or is it because _he's_ the one who says it? ...hm…dunno. Oh well so, for those interested, here are the names of the songs: Professor Green - Read All About It ft. Emeli Sande; and: Emeli Sandé - My Kind of Love.

Great songs are hard to find these days *sighs* pity.

On the next chapter there will be introduced more characters. So: no, I won't develop the story ONLY on Amu and Ikuto.

Well that's all I have to say. **Review\comment**…please :D aaaaaaaaaaaand:

**GOOD-BYEEEEEEEEEEEE ;9**


	8. Change of Heart

Hi everyone! I'm sorry for this late update but my pc broke down and I only got him fixed yesterday so… yeah. Hum, in this chapter Amu will prove herself to ikuto, haha he chalenged her for something stupid and she got mad. I hope you like it and please r**eview\comment!**

* * *

"Change of heart"

* * *

"Life is just one damned thing after another." E.H.

* * *

Hi there! I'm Hinamori Amu. A lot has happened in a month. My boyfriend turned out to be a cheat and I was devastated-obviously- but in the meanwhile, I met someone, someone that makes me happy (even though he might be an idiot from time to time; and get's on my nerves pretty easily). That someone's name: Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Our meting wasn't exactly «love at first sight» type, but, we got to know each other better, and grew closer. Although I don't know much about him, I get the feeling that we've known each other for years. I feel comfortable around him.

We went on a «date» last Saturday and even thought I was pretty mad at first and didn't want to be with him, I actually had a good time. Ikuto managed to make me cry –which didn't happen in years- and made me realize that it is okay to do so. On that same day I also got him to tell me a bit more about himself. He's been thru a lot. When he told me about his parents, I saw a lonely kid. It was so sad. I felt like hugging him tightly and never let go. I really did hate him at first, but now… I think I grew to cherish him very dearly.

It doesn't hurt to think of Tadase anymore… well, I don't even think about him much. Right now I want to forget about him for good. Things will have to change.

* * *

"AMU" I heard my mom call from downstairs. "BREAKFAST'S READY!"

"COMMING MOM."

I stepped outside my room and greeted Ami good morning. Looking at her face made me chuckle. Ami had been in a 2 night 2 day school trip and it seems that her class had a courage contest; she is extremely scared of ghosts so I bet she couldn't sleep at all.

"Poor thing." I mutter smirking; she glared at me.

"Girls!"

"Coming, coming…" Ami replied.

We took our seats around the table and mom grinned at me.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Ohohoh… I remembered something interesting."

My dad looked over the newspaper and raised one eyebrow. He sighed and looked at the paper again and muttered something like: «again with that». Then mom continued talking.

"So…yesterday I was busy working and couldn't find time to ask you: How did it go?"

I knew exactly what she was talking about. As I felt my cheeks getting red I started to eat trying to act cool and normal. Ami chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"Sure you do honey. But if I must, then I'll rephrase my sentence: How did you date go?"

I was dirking orange juice and hearing the work «date» coughed and almost spit most of the juice. Ami laughed and my father sighed. When I looked up I saw my mother's smirk.

"D-d-date? What d-d-ate? We were studying. STUDIYING!"

"Of course my dear, and I was not once a teenagers like you, was I?"

"Damn…" I sighed " Fine. Have it your way then. It was a date, but I didn't want to go."

She looked at me confused.

" Why? It was with Ikuto-kun and still you…"

"What? You'e not making any sence…" I glanced at my father " And… by the way, how come dad is so relaxed even thought he froze when he first saw Ikuto?"

"Well, we had a talk. And we agreed that if it is Ikuto, than it is fine for you to be with." She smiled at me. I was on a very confused state of mind.

"Just what are you saying mom? You're talking like you know him. Besides, it's not like we are going out, he just seems to enjoy mocking me."

My mother served my father tea and they exchanged looks, then my father spoke:

"Then, you're saying that you don't remember…" I waited for him to finish his sentence. He looked at the newspaper again "Never mind."

Ami and I looked at each other, I raised one eyebrow and she shrugged. Then I muttered: « You two are getting weirder and weirder.» Ami nodded in agreement.

After finishing my food I rushed upstairs to get my stuff.

"Itekimasu." I said while closing the door behind me. I heard my parents say «Itterasshai».

On my way to school I started thinking that If I wanted to get closer to Ikuto I would have to deal with the fan girls, and it wouldn't be easy. I sighed.

"Maybe I should just leave it."

"Leave what?" Someone spoke behind me; I jumped in surprise.

"Ahhh!..." I looked back and saw Ikuto laughing; I blushed "Wha-wha-wha…I-It's you… Why would you do that? YOU IDIOT! You scared me…" I was furious, but –as always- Ikuto seemed to be enjoying himself; he was still laughing. " It's not funny…hmpf" I started to walk again –furious at him- leaving Ikuto behind.

_How I could I even think about getting closer to that jerk? It's impossible for me to like that idiot. _

He ran to get to my side again and said trying to control his laugh:

"Morning."

I glared at him and replied as cold as I could be:

"Die."

He chuckled and then patted my head and gave me that smile that melted my heart.

"Moring" he said again.

I shook his hand and, unfortunately, giving that smile I couldn't remain in silence and said rudely «Good morning».

"So…" he started. "what did you do yesterday? Thought about me?"

I blushed

"You really need to down your self-centered personality."

"Self-centered? But all I did was to think of you."

"Yes, probably you did think of me… about ways to mock me."

He pretended to think about it for a while and then said:

"Not really, you see mocking you is too easy, it doesn't need much thought."

"Nip it."

He smirked but then said with a gently:

"I did think of you." I glanced at him. "I wondered if you were doing alright."

At the moment I did not quite understand what he was talking about, but after a while:

"Ohhh…that…yeah, it's fine." I smiled. "I'm over it."

"Hm…that's good."

"Yeah."

He stopped walking and when I noticed, I turned and asked:

"What? Why did you stop walking?"

"Around that corner" and he pointed his finger to the corner. " you'll get sight of the school."

I was confused again.

"Y-eah…so?"

He blinked twice and then replied:

"I promised that I wouldn't bother you at school."

"Oh…right" I said. Then I faced the other way again and stared at the ground felling my cheeks getting warmer. After a few seconds I finally managed to say in a whisper:

"It's fine."

"Did you say anything?" Ikuto asked behind me. I knew he was just mocking me because –even thought I said it in a whisper, it was loud enough so he could hear it. So I looked over my shoulder and I tried to give him an angry expression – even though I'm pretty sure that with me blushing so hard, I probably wasn't looking as angry as I wanted. Seeing my face he blinked a few time and then looked to the left with a hand over his mouth. I couldn't see his face because the hair was covering it, but the sun was hitting him and I think he was slightly blushing.

_What's wrong with him? _I though.

I took a few steps towards him.

"Hey Ikuto? Are you—"

"…kawaii" my eyes went wide open. He was still covering his mouth with his hand so I couldn't be sure if I heard him right, but it still made me bush pretty hard. I turned my back to him and placed one hand over my heart instinctively because it was pounding so much.

"Le-let's just get going or we're... going to be late." I muttered and started walking without making sure he was following- thought after a while I could hear footsteps behind me and could see from the corner of my eye his blue hair covering his face.

When we turned the corner I took a deep breath and muttered:

"God help me…"

"What?" Ikuto asked

"You're fan girls are going to kill me" outside the school gates we could get sight of a group of about 20-25 girls, and it was not hard to guess who they were looking for.

Ikuto sighed.

"They're annoying…come with me." Ikuto grabbed my hand and pulled me on the opposite direction from the gate.

"Hey, where are you taking me?!"

"Our school haves more than one gate that we can use." He said.

"What?"

"You'll see."

We walked for about 10 minutes and then he stopped in front of a rusty old gate- that was closed.

I looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Hm... it was supposed to be opened." He said.

I gasped.

"You've got to be kidding me." He was getting on my nerves again. I sighed. "let's just go back."

I started to walk but Ikuto pulled me near him and said:

"We'll jump." I looked at him gaping.

"You can't be serious."

"What?"

"I'm not climbing any walls so early in the morning." The first bell rang. "Oh great!"

I glared at him.

"you know, you see that building?" I looked up.

"Yeah? So?"

"So, that is the building where you take your classes. We can go back and be late, or, we can jump ad get to classes in time."

I was so furious but, he was right. I sighed and said:

"Alright, we'll jump."

He smirked. "What?" I asked.

"I wonder if a girl like you can do such thing."

I gasped. Was he challenging me?

"Oh you're on." He chuckled.

"Sure. Let's see who wins." He said.

"Hmpf."

"Ladies first."

"You're only a gentleman at times like thins huh? Tsk."

He shrugged and smirked.

I used to climb trees and do all kind of crazy stuff when I was younger so getting to the other side of that wall was no problem, but….

I glared at Ikuto.

"What?"

"You, don't look."

"Why?"

"Because…" I blushed. " This stupid uniform is a dress and I am not wearing shorts underneath it so… face the other way."

"Pff… ok." He turned around and I said: "No peeking"

"I wouldn't."

"You better."

Like I said, climbing that wall was as easy as breathing, but I ripped one of my stockings.

"Oh dammit."

"What?" Ikuto asked. "can I look now?"

I hadn't jump to the floor yet, and the wall was quite thin so I couldn't stand on it, but it's not like he could see anything from where he was.

"Hum…yeah. Well I kind of ripped one of my stockings."

"Pff… so not agile."

"What? Let's see you do better then."

"Hmm…" He smirked and then got to where I was quite fast, and instead of sitting like I was he stood up.

"Hey… don't fall from there get down!" I said worried.

"What? I'm used to this kind of thing. I won't fall."

Then I remembered that he told me during our questions game that people usually say that he's like a cat.

"Oh yeah, cat-like. I get it."

He chuckled and said:

"You're not so bad yourself. You can just take off the stockings, some girls don't wear them."

"Fine." I jumped to the floor with a muted sound. Ikuto followed and managed to be even more gracious then I was – he even jumped with his hands on his pockets. "Tsk, showoff."

He smirked and replied: "Jealous are we?"

"Hmpf… sure NOT!"

I hurried and took off my stockings. Then we rushed to the building. Somehow we managed to get to our classes in time, Or at least I did. Ikuto's classroom is on the right side of the school so we had to go on separated ways.

I was puffy, and when gt near my classroom I slowed down and started to mutter angrily:

"That jerk, he sure likes trouble. And I had to tag along of course. UGH I'm going to kill him." I sighed.

The door of the classroom was open and there was someone I had never seen staring outside of the window. When he turned I felt a sharp pain over my heart.

"Tadase?"

* * *

So? How was it? Hehe, hope you forgive me for the long waiting! I'll be updating a side story featuring a 4-year-old Amu and a 7-year-old somebody, hihihi ^^ Look forward to it!

Please **review\comment**!

**Au revoir!**


	9. Memories

OK here's a new chapter… there's nothing much to tell about it. It's a funny one I guess xD haha …enjoy! And please r**eview\comment!**

* * *

"Memories"

* * *

"Just when I start thinking it's within my reach, it runs away from me." Fullmetal Alchemist (ED.E.)"

* * *

When he turned I felt a sharp pain over my heart.

"Tadase?"

"Tadase?...Do you know my nephew?" The person standing before me was indeed very similar with Tadase. But seeing him closely, it was not Tadase. Not the one I knew at least. My head was spinning and when I sighed with relief my legs lost their strength and I fell on my knees.

"Miss are you ok?" that strange guy looked worried.

"What?... ahh… yes.. I'm… I'm just…" I was on a state of confusion and my mind wasn't working correctly. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." I finally said. "I just felt a bit nauseous that's all. If you don't mind me asking… who are you?" He smiled kindly.

"I'm you're until very recently, absent teacher. Amakawa Tsukasa."  
He gave me his hand and helped me up.

"You seem to know my nephew."

"Hum… yes." I answered.

"Interesting. Are you a friend of his?"

"No sir. I don't believe so."

"Oh. Well… class is about to start. I think you should go to the infirmary."

I knew that wasn't necessary but I agreed anyways. _Being in the same class with someone so similar to Tadase… I wonder if I can handle it._

That was when I remembered: Ikuto. _As long as I have Ikuto, i'll be ok. Tadase was just my first love right? …or was he?_

Actually I had never given much thought about it, but on that moment I had a feeling that I had once met someone which I had very strong feelings for.

I shook my head and thought: No, that's not possible.

When I got in the infirmary I told the nurse I wasn't felling very well, that I needed to rest for a while. Soon, I fell asleep.

"..mu…" I heard someone's voice "Amu…" the voice was familiar… Ikuto.

"Ikuto… what are you doing here? Get out of my room."

"Pfft.. for how long have you been here?"

I looked around and then I remembered.

"Of course." I sighed and then blushed.

"What?"

"Hum.. nothing… I thought I saw Tadase and…"

"What?! I-Is he here? NOW?!"

"N-no.. well I thought he was.. but it turned out to be his uncle?... I don't really know."

"Don't scare me like that…" Ikuto sighed and I looked at him with one eyebrow lifted.

"Scare you?"

"What? Anyways.. why are you in the infirmary?"

"Because I wasn't feeling good. Head ache I guess. Lack of sleep. Why are YOU here?"

"Oh well… I kind of injured my knee when playing soccer on P.E."

When he said that I noticed he wasn't wearing his black uniform. Physical education was usually the last term f the day and that's when it hit me.

"Wait.. what time is it?"

"3 o'clock why?"

I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"damn it. I missed the hole day."

"What so you've been here since this morning?" he asked.

"I guess… I wonder why nobody came to check on me."

Then the nurse came in and as she heard my last sentence she answered:

"Professor Amakawa was here and I told him you needed some rest my dear. Don't worry. And Tsukiyomi, I see you meet Hinamori-san, why don't you walk her home then? I'm afraid she might feel bad again on her way home."

"Yes ma'am." He answered. Then he turned to me and said. " I was already planning on it anyways… well" he sighed " can you stand?"

"Yeah…"

"Great then, i'll get our thing and we'll leave okay?"

"'Kay"

We were walking for a while now and I was still a bit shocked with what had happened that morning. Ikuto seemed to notice and asked:

"So… you're not so over him are you?"

"No, I am. I really am. It's just that… I was caught in surprise I guess."

"Hm…"

"By the way... how's your knee?" I asked.

"Oh it's nothing really, it was more of an excuse for skipping the rest of the class."

"What?" I laughed.

He smiled and then asked:

"You really don't remember do you?"

I looked at him, confused.

"A lot of people have been asking me that." I said. "I'm sorry, but I really don't know what you guys are talking about."

"It's fine… it'll come along. After all… it was a promise."

"What are you saying? I don't get it at all. I think you broke."

I laughed. He bumped into me on purpose.

"Oh I'm sorry…" he said smirking.

I rolled my eyes and then bumped him too.

Being with Ikuto these past few days was really good.

"You know…" he looked at me "for some reason, being with you usually gives me a nostalgic felling." He chuckled and then I chuckled. "It's true."

"I believe you."

The silence had it's way again and I was lost on thoughts then something came up to me.

"Hey… you told me that you'd play for me right?" I slightly blushed.

He was staring at me with an intrigued look.

"I…don't remember that." He said.

"Yes you do."

"hm… nah I don't think so."

"Come on don't be mean…"

"I don't just play when people want me too you know? It haves to be meaningful."

I thought about it. He was right. After all that he had been thru I could only imagine the pain that he feels when playing the violin.

I sighed.

"Yeah…ok." I said.

Moments after the sighed and then patted my head saying:

"What am I to do with you? Tomorrow, why not come over my place and I'll play for you?"

I smiled. I was really happy that I could hear him play.

"Yay!"

He chuckled, then he looked up ahead and said:

"We're here."

I looked at my house and a few moments later someone opened the door.

"Amu dear! Welcome back."

"I'm home."

"Oh… Ikuto-kun as well? Mind joining us for dinner?"

I still didn't get how my mother was so fond of him.

"Thanks but I think I'll pass. Maybe another time." He smiled and I could see my mother frustrated look from the corner of my eye.

She sighed and then said:

"Oh well. But someday you will."

He chuckled.

"Yes. I will. Thank you." My mother entered home and he passed me my stuff.

"OK… I'm sorry, she's pretty embarrassing."

"She's not, she's just a carrying mother."

"Hmpf, I guess. Well... hum… see you tomorrow then. And thank you."

"I won't accept it."

I didn't quite understand what he meant. He looked serious.

"What?"

"You «thank you»" he said. "I won't accept it. Not like that." I opened my mouth to reply but I didn't know what to say. Then he sighed and said: " Thanking someone; there are a lot more ways to do so more than with words."

"So… how do you want me to thank you then?"

"With a kiss of course." He smirked.

I should have guessed. I blushed pretty hard and then walked away furious and said with a glare: "Goodbye. I hope you die." Then I pulled a fake smile and close the door.

_Ugh what an idiot… I thought he was going to say something more... more... discreet?... really. He's just annoying most of the time. That won't ever change._

"Amu…" I heard my mom call from the kitchen and I walked toward it.

"Yes?"When I got there I saw the dining table occupied with old boxes; some open, some almost tarred apart -from being too old- that didn't even need to be open."What's all this?"

"Well… I was trying to find something…"

"Hah… no kidding, and was this mess necessary?"

"Hum.. no. But, I did find what I wanted and more."

"Really?" I went to the fridge and grabbed an apple. I started eating it sitting on the couch, I put my arm over the back of the sofa. "So, what was it?"

"This." She said excited showing me an old scarf. I lifted one eyebrow and then asked grabbing the scarf.

"This?" She nodded. "It's old… it's ancient." I laughed and she smiled showing her teeth.

"It's not funny. I didn't go through all this trouble for nothing."

"What do you mean?"I asked.

"Well…" She sat by my side. "Amu. Look at this." She lifted the scarf.

"OK?… I'm looking at it."

"Don't you remember what it is? Or from whose it is?"

"Hum… no… and no?"

She sighed impatient.

"Remember when you were little and you got lost?..."

"Oh..OH yeah… hum, someone took me home and …I kept his scarf, Yeah. Oh I remember. Yeah. I can't believe you still have it." I smiled. Even thought I was very little and my memories from that day were very blurry I felt this warming felling on my chest. I grabbed the scarf and hugged it tightly.

"You don't remember who the person from that time was?" my mother asked.

"No...hum… but, now that I think of it." I chuckled. " I think It was my first «love»?"

While the memories of that day were getting back to me I thought of Ikuto. And The felling of being with him was very similar with the one of being with the boy whose face and name I couldn't remember.

"Oh yeah mom?... Tomorrow I'll be going out. Ikuto is playing the violin for me."

My mother smiled and her eyes wee shining. I blinked a few times.

"Oh dear… that's wonderful… you should go. Yes. Go… "

The rest of the day went pretty weird. When my father got home and mom told him about Ikuto playing the violin to me he smiled at me and said: "Oh that great. That Ikuto is a nice boy." My father never ever, liked the idea of me being alone with a boy. No matter whom it is. He is the overprotective sort of parent.

I went to bed without thinking about Tadase and the new sensei. Not even once. I was too excited to be with Ikuto on the day after.

The next morning went pretty normal. I dressed up for school had breakfast and then left.

Today we would have some lectures so I didn't have any classed with that teacher that looked just like Tadase. I was relieved. But then again: all day long with lectures, time was passing extremely slowly.

It was lunch time and some girls from my class asked me to join them.

We were chatting about trivial stuff such as Mashiro Rima's mater.

She was a very peculiar girl, since the first day she skipped classed she showed up at all, which I thought it was very strange but the girls say it was «normal». I was thinking about it when someone's greeting interrupted me.

"Hello." A blond girl said. My classmates blushed and started to whisper things. "Ahem." The girl spoke again. That was when I noticed she was talking to me. When I had a good look at her I realized the reason for all the whispering. It was the "so well known" girl from the "so well known group", with the stupidest name I've ever heard «The Harem group».

"Oh…" I stood up. "Hi." The girl smiled.

"Well that's better. I'm Hoshina Utau. Nice to meet you." She said with determination.

"Hum.. same here. I'm…"

"Hinamori Amu. Yes I know." She said. I blinked a few times.

"How do you…?"

"Know your name? Well I heard it from my brother of course."

That conversation was getting more and more confusing.

"Your brother?" I asked.

"Yes. He also told you'd come by today, am I correct?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Erm..I don't known..."

This time she was the one confused.

"What so… you're not coming over to hear him play?" she questioned with one eyebrow lifted.

"Play…?" after thinking about it for a second it hit me. "W-wait, you're telling me that Ikuto is your brother?"

"Of course." She said like it was only natural for me to know about it.

"O…kay? Hum might I as—"

"Utau!" I looked over her shoulder and she turned. There was a boy –which I also recognized as a member of that stupid «Harem group», waving at her and grabbing a bunch of sodas.

"Coming!" She replied. Then she turned and faced me. She grabbed my hands and then said smiling: "I'm sooo looking forward for later! And the boys are coming too. Thought you'll have to walk home together with Ikuto because, me and the rest of the boys have to stay on the school for a while longer. Oh well… See you later!"

She left me there… with my mind blank. I froze in shock.

One of my classmates that left to buy us some drinks before Utau's show was back and asked:

"What's with you guys?"

Me and –apparently- the other girls were in still in shock. I was the one who answered.

"Oh?... hum nothing. A storm just passed."

During the rest of the day the girls interrogated me. I of course, didn't know what to answer. Except:

"NO… I'm NOT dating him…"

"Then how come you are on first name bases?"

"Because there is no need for me to call him Tsukiyomi, and calling him Ikuto-kun would be even weirder. I don't have the slightest respect for that guy. Someone that mocks me all the times does not deserve such treatment."

The girls were extremely mad at me because I knew Tsukiyomi Ikuto and actually talked with Tsukiyomi Ikuto and I was going home with Tsukiyomi Ikuyo AND «Tsukiyomi Ikuto» was the only thing I heard all day long. The lectures were nothing compared to the girls questioning me over and over again.

"It was extremely tiring. Thank God it's over for now. One more minute of that Hell and I might have died." I told Ikuto when we were walking to his place. He laughed. "What? It's not supposed to be funny you big idiot. Your fans are really a pain."

"I'm sorry. You know I actually wondered were had they been all day. Now I guess that they took a day off and enjoyed themselves interrogating the new girl who apparently gets along with the incredible «moi»." He said.

"Yeah yeah… I hope they'll be all over you again by tomorrow." I sighed. "by the way, why doesn't your sister have the same name as you?"

"Oh you met Utau already?"

"Ohh yeah, it was a hell of an encounter. Seriously, your sister is way more talkative than you are."

"Hmpf. That I know not to be a problem." He said laughing. "Well, she does have the same name as me but she started a singing career not so long ago and they asked her to change her name for the records. It's marketing stuff. Quite stupid if you ask me."

"Yeah…"

"We're here." Ikuto said. When I looked up my chin instantly fell. Yesterday he said: «let's go to my house.» but that was no ordinary house… that was a mansion. Twice- or more- the size of my place. With a huge garden and a beautiful entrance.

"This?" I asked.

"Yeah. Wealthy family remember?"

"Yeah… I remember now."

He showed me around. The mansion was as beautiful on the inside. It regarded the 19th century; western style. Very classic and clean, whenever someone looked thru the huge windows, he\she would be embraced by a beautiful scenario and an overwhelming felling of freedom.

"Wow." That was the only thing I could say. Ikuto of course laughed at me. "What? I'm not used to this kind of places."

"Yeah... ok. Well now I'll show you my favorite place of the house." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the second floor.

We walked for a while hearing only the deaf sound of our footsteps hitting the floor underneath. Then Ikuto stopped in front of a door. He took a deep breath then opened it.

It was a cozy room. Not as large as most of the rooms he had showed me, but it was still big. There were many shelving's with all kinds of books. Two big windows were open, letting a warm breeze and a gentle light into the room. In the middle on the it there was a secretary with some papers distributed all over it. When I got closer I noticed they were sheet music. I looked at Ikuto and said:

"This is you're fathers room."

He nodded and then smiled kindly. He stood facing the windows and said:

"I never get tired of being here. It's so… calming."

Even thought he was smiling I could feel the pain and how he missed his parents.

He sighed and grabbed one of the violins that were on display. He looked at me with his perfect smile that «melted» my heart.

He said: "This one is my favorite violin. The sound that comes out of it is just… amazing. You'll see what I'm talking about. Sit."

I did as he said and took a seat on one of the two armchairs that were in the room. Then he played for me.

The melody that reached my hears was filled with an overwhelming felling of emotion. I closed my eyes. Love. Pain. Happiness. Freedom. Desire. Everything. It was so nostalgic. I was sure had heard that melody somewhere before. A long time ago. Yes. A boy saved me twice and then gave me his scarf. He promised to play the voline for me again. My first love.

When the music stopped I opened my eyes and said in a whisper:

"It's you."

* * *

Weeeeeeeeeel? How was it? Exciting no? hehehe xD. I put a lot of effort into this one. So it's a new development no? A nice one i wonder?

Please let me know your thoughts! Please **review\comment!**

**Asta la Vista!**


	10. Side story: Crossed Paths

This side story takes place on a small village on the countryside and features a four-year-old Amu and seven-year-old Ikuto. Oh yeah I changed some ages, like Ami's age differs a lot from Amu but here it doesn't.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Side story: Crossed paths."

* * *

"When two fated souls meet there is no turning back. The bond betweend the two of them is forever."

* * *

A bunch of people were gathering to celebrate the birth of the newest member of the Hinamori family, a cute new-born with pink chicks; Ami.

"Mama…"

Little Amu was pulling her mother's skirt. Her mother kindly smiled at Amu and kneeled before her.

"What is it honey?" she asked.

"Amu wants to see the baby too."

Her mother chuckled softly.

"Ok" She grabbed Amu by the waist and lifted her so that she could see her new sister. Amu's eyes shined."So? Isn't she cute?"

"Yes, very, very cute!" then Amu lowered her head and blushed a little "But…Amu is cute too."

"Hm…" her mother looked serious" I don't know about that." Amu's eyes went wide-open; she was so worried that tears began to show on the corner of her eyes. Amu saw her mother smirk. "Ju~st kidding" and she showed her tongue. Amu grabbed on her mother tightly and pouted. "ohohhh… Amu-chan. You're sulking. Heh, no good."

"Mama… you're mean."

"Ohhh?I am? Hmm… Well then, mean mothers don't give candies to their over spoiled child's do they? And here I was thinking about getting you a nice big candy."

"Mama's good!"

Her mother laughed and then pat her head.

Almost a year passed and one day…

"I HATE YOU!" Amu was crying and she was furious at her parents, she dashed downstairs and rushed outside the front door.

"Amu!" her mother was sick so she couldn't run to catch Amu. "Amu NO!"

Despite her mother's desperate cries and screams Amu didn't stop running toward the unknown. She ran until she couldn't breathe properly from being too tired and when Amu looked around…

"Huh?...Where…am I?"

For how long was she running? Amu was lost; she had never been on that place before. She was standing on a dirt track and she could see from above, a river. She didn't recognize a single person.

After a while, Amu decided to stay where she was, waiting for someone to pick her up and take her home. She sat on the grass field staring at the river with tears on her eyes and she waited there. Hours passed but nobody came to get her. She started to cry again. Soon she heard this strange sound: «grrrrrr».

"What is that?" She wondered and realized it was a stray dog. Her eyes went wide open. That dog was huge and he looked mad. She stood and started to step back as the hound started to get closer to her. She looked at his evil eyes and noticed he was starting to get ready to jump, and when he did so, Amu closed her eyes and screamed, she remained still for a while but did not feel any pain. Amu opened her eyes and saw a bow, a bit taller than her, with a scarf and blue hair and she noticed he was carrying some sort of box on his back.

The strange boy was fighting the dog with a stick.

"Shoo… don't … bad dog BAD! Go away!" he said. After a while the dog ran away. The boy turned to Amu, he had beautiful blue eyes, and asked:

"Hey kid, are you okay?" Amu was still very scared and busted into tears. "H-hey, what's the matter? Hum… shh... shh, don't cry… ugh…" The boy blushed and opened the box he was carrying and inside was a small violin. He played for Amu.

Amu calmed down and listened to the wonderful melody he was playing. When he stopped playing he sighed and looked at Amu.

"Calmed down?" Amu nodded "Good. Bye then."

The boy packed his violin again and started to walk away. Amu got up and followed the strange boy with blue hair. When he realized this he turned and said coldly:

"Don't follow me." But Amu didn't care. He noticed and this time when he turned he grabbed her head and glared at her saying: "Go home brat."

"But…" Amu looked around. "I don't know where home is."

"I couldn't care less." He shrugged "Just don't follow me."

Tears started to show on the corner of her eyes. He slapped his forehead and whispered with a sigh: «I'm going to regret this.»

The boy knealed before her and then asked:

"Hey kid. What's your name?"

Amu sniffed and answered in a whisper: "Amu. Hinamori Amu."

"Hinamori…HInamori…" he muttered. "Ah yes. I think I know where it is…" then he glanced at Amu "…how come you're so far away from home?"

"Well…" Amu blushed while remembering what had happened.

"It's ok." The boy said sighting "You don't have to tell me, I was just curious how you managed to get this far from home."

"Running of course." Amu was serious and looked at him with «are you dumb or what?» written all over her face. It was true, but the boy burst into laugh in no time. Amu blushed and asked embarrassed. "What? It's true."

"Hah... sure it…pfft…though, that's not exactly what I meant by…" he looked at Amu, the boy had a feeling that she was very proud of her so honest response. "Oh well, never mind." He sighed and stroked her hair. "Let's go. It'll get dark soon and I too need to get home."

Amu looked at him and blinked a few times, then her eyes went wide open like she had figured something and she said with pity:

"Are you lost too?" the boy looked at her astonished and laughed. But seeing her concerned look he smiled and said:

"Only kids like you get lost. Baaka."

Amu pouted and then she objected:

"I'm not a kid… I'm four years old AND a half, hmpf."

"Pfft… saying that only makes you a bigger kid…and a bigger idiot too."

"Hmpf. You're mean. I bet my left shoe on how you don't get any presents from Santa."

"San-? …Why would I want you're left shoe?" he was on a stage of major confusion.

"You're just changing the subject." Amu continued "You don't get presents from Santa…" she was almost singing.

"I wasn't changing the subject."

"You were!"

"Was not!"

"You were!"

"Wa-" The boy took a deep breath and then started to talk again. " Let's just with the stupid arguing. It's boring."

"Then I win." She giggled with satisfaction. The boy rolled his eyes and then said:

"Whatever…" then he muttered "how bothersome." And he stared the floor

Amu was humming the melody the boy played for her. That made him glance at her and then he realized: Amu was now trying to stay balanced on a thin stone wall. They were on a bridge and the fall was pretty high, so he screamed worried:

"Hey! Get down from there."

Amu looked at him shocked and a gust of wind made her lost her balance and the foot slipped. Amu looked down and she was falling so she screamed terrified. The boy grabbed her arm and pulled her to his side. The impact made them fell on the floor- Amu on the top of him. She couldn't breathe properly, nor could the boy.

"What are you doing?! BAAKA!" the boy screamed at her.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry…" Amu replied sobbing.

The boy sighed and then hugged her and said: "Ok… it's ok now."

There weren't many people on the bridge, but the few that passed through stared at them some curious, others glaring at them because they were on a hurry (probably).

After a while the boy let go of Amu and they both got up and started to walk again, only this time the boy was holding her small hand. Amu was still sobbing and when she wiped the last remaining tears she said:

"I ran away from mommy." The boy looked at her. "That's why Amu got lost."

The boy didn't know exactly what to say about that but he gave it a try and asked her:

"So… why did you had a fight with your mother?"

"Because mommy and dada only care about baby Ami." She answered looking sad.

"Baby Ami? Could it be you're little sister?" Amu nodded. "Oh. Well…I'm sure that's not true." Amu looked to the boy trying to understand what he said. Noticing this, he continued: "Hum… I mean, I'm sure they must be worried-sick by now. They must be looking for you everywhere. I guess they didn't give you the same attention as they used to because… well… a baby is very tiring to raise you know? They cry constantly and very loudly, and they need to be feed all the time. They need their diapers changed too you know?" he looked at Amu and saw her curious expression staring at him. Then she looked at the floor.

"Oh, I see." The boy sighed in relief "Then… babies are bad!" his relief had disappeared. He only made things worse, though, he had to admit he didn't quite understand it himself and even thought about the possibility of babies being bad, but that thought vanished right away.

"Tha—that's not what I meant. What I'm trying to tell you is... well I don't actually understand it myself, but it seems that babies need parents assistance more than we do. That doesn't mean they stopped giving you so much attention on purpose."

"Assis…tence?" Amu repeated in a whisper. "Then, father and mother like me even thought they have a new baby?"

"Yes, of course they do. So… you understand now, right?"

"Yes. Babies are good, but they are bad. And mommy and dada love me even thought it might not seem and Amu must accept that she isn't spoiled like before. Right?"

The boy looked confused and he tried to understand what she said, soon he gave up and said:

"Right."

They had been walking for a long while now, and the sunset was beginning.

"How do you know so much about this stuff?" Amu asked curious.

"I have a sister too."

"You do? What's her name?"

"Utau." The boy replied.

Then Amu remembered something.

"What is your name?" She asked. The boy looked at her and then answered:

"Ikuto." Amu chukled."What?" Ikuto asked.

"You have a cute name Ikuto." Amu smiled cutely at him and he blushed. Ikuto turned his face to the opposite side.

A while after Amu sneezed. Ikuto looked at her and though: _oh damn… don't get sick._ Then he pulled the scarf of his neck and gave it to Amu slightly blushing.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"For you to play with… It's for you to use it idiot. It's getting cold."

Amu blushed a little and thanked him. Amu was about to start huming the melody Ikuto played for her and then she remembered that she still didn't know one thing.

"Nee… Ikuto."

"Hm?"

"If you are not lost, then what are you doing here with me, alone?"

Ikuto didn't face her and it took him a while to answer.

"I was looking for someone."

Amu felt slight felling of pain coming together with those words which made her grab onto him tightly. He looked at her and smiled kindly, but somehow it was very painful to see that smile illuminated only by the sunset lights.

"I'm sorry." Amu said in a whisper that only Ikuto could hear.

He chuckled "For what?"

"I don't know. I just am."

"Hmpf, thanks."

"How do you know where my house is?" she asked.

"Because I've been searching for this someone in a while now, and I've been in the street where your house is many times."

"Hm… I wonder if I have been in the street where your house is."

"Haha… yeah I wonder."

"You know Ikuto… you must be very kind." She blushed.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because the melody you played in your violin was really beautiful, filled with hope and love and other emotions."

He chuckled and patted her head. "Hey, do you recognize this place?"

Amu looked around and then said with a wide smile and her eyes wide open

"It's home! It's home! I'm home!"

Amu let go of Ikuto's hand and rushed to her house. She knocked on the door and both her mother and father appeared in no time. They had their eyes red like they had been crying for hours.

"Amu!" they said together.

" Oh dear.. we were so scared, if anything had happened to you…"  
"I'm sorry…"

"It's ok, you're okay now… thank God!"

They hugged her tightly and then looked up and saw Ikuto.

Ikuto bowed and said very politely: "Good evening." Amu's mother knealed before him and asked grabbing his arms:

"Did you bring her?"

"Yes ma'am." He said blushing. Amu's mom hugged him and said: «thank you» countless times. Her father also thanked him.

"What's your name young man?" her father asked while shaking his hand.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto sir."

"Well… Ikuto, I'm sure I'll never forget you and what you've done, returning our child back to us. Thank you."

"I was just passing thru. It was a coincidence." Ikuto said.

"There is no such thing as coincidences my son." He said kindly.

"Who knows, maybe it was a fated encounter." Amu's mother smiled.

They thanked him a few times more and when Ikuto was about to leave Amu pulled his arm and muttered: "Don't go. Play to me again."

"I'm sorry, but I must go now. Maybe someday soon I'll play for you again, okay?"

Amu nodded Ikuto kissed her forehead and then Hinamori saw him leave.

Inside the house Amu apologized and told her parents that Ikuto had explained how hard it was to raise a baby and that she now knows that they love her despite having a new baby.

"Mama…" Amu pulled her mother's skirt. "You know, Ikuto plays the violin. He played to me. And because of that melody I will never forget him."

"That's good. We won't either."

"Oh Amu… that scarf…" her father noticed the scarf Ikuto had lent to her.

"It's Ikuto's… How can I give it back to him?" Amu asked worried.

"Well… if it really was a fated encounter then maybe someday, you'll give it back to him."

"I will mamma." Amu hugged the scarf and blushed. _Ikuto…my heart's pounding, my first love…_

That night Ikuto too realized he didn't got his scarf back. Thinking about that little girl and the smile she had showed him made him slightly blush. He went to his father library and leaned his head on the window. Noticing the beautiful starry sky, Ikuto decided to play the melody he played for Amu. When he finished playing he sat near the window.

"Hinamori Amu." Ikuto whispered for himself then he chuckled. "Fated encounter huh? I wonder…Well, someday I'll definitely get that scarf back. Amu…" he blushed. "You just wait, someday we'll meet again." He smiled under the moonlight and fell asleep.

Years passed and one day…

"What a boring day… nothing interesting to do~" Ikuto said while walking a street near a Theme park. He was about to turn on a corner when..

"?!"

_What the…? _He thought, and when he looked up he noticed someone with pink hair was on the top of him.

"Ouch...huh? No pain?" it was a girls voice.

He wasn't on a very good mood so he said coldly:

"You might not feel pain but I do." The girl lifted her head and her face was scarce centimeters away from his. She looked shocked.

"What are you staring at? Hurry up and get off me you perverted woman."

"Whaa? Perverted?" she now looked mad but it changed quickly when she noticed their position "Uwaa."

The girl screamed and she looked quite freaked out. Ikuto realized that and since he was in no good mood he figured that teasing her might cheer him up a bit.

"What? Am I that beautiful that you can't even hold your chin?"

She looked mad again so yes... it did cheer him up.

"Tsk yeah you sure are beautiful, just like a pigs butt… you dork."

She looked like she had remembered something.. she stood and started to run.

"Ok, that was rude…" I kuto said. "Oh well."

He started to walk away took but then he stepped something. Ikuto looked down and picked it up.

"A wallet." He said. "Whose?..." he opened it and saw na I.D. card with the photo of the girl that fell on the top of him." Hinamori Amu…" he read. "Hah…no kidding. Looks like it really was fate. I want my scarf back."

* * *

Hahaha I think it was a nice side story no? Oh well a bit stupid I know… but I like it.

**Please Review\Comment!** And let me know what your thoughts on my story are. Thank you! Bye!


	11. HELP Too much at once

I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update D: School –unfortunately- comes first. *sighs* Anyways, I guess I'll work on a monthly update :\ if I can.

Anyways… I really like this chapter, it's cute. I think. Well, hope you like it too xD And please r**eview\comment!**

* * *

"HELP! Too much at once"

* * *

"They always say time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself." Andy Warhol

* * *

I did as he said and took a seat on one of the two armchairs that were in the room. Then he played for me.

The melody that reached my hears was filled with an overwhelming felling of emotion. I closed my eyes. Love. Pain. Happiness. Freedom. Desire. Everything. It was so nostalgic. I was sure had heard that melody somewhere before. A long time ago. Yes. A boy saved me twice and then gave me his scarf. He promised to play for me again. My first love.

When the music stopped I opened my eyes and said in a whisper:

"It's you." I said. "You're the boy that saved me that day… the scarf… I..."

"…Hey." He chuckled.

I was speechless. It was just too much to process.

_So he's the kid from before? It has to be… how could I forget that melody... so pure. I get it now. Why father and mother are so fond of him. They're just grateful. And yesterday… _I probably blushed hard thinking about what I confessed to my mother the day before. I glanced at Ikuto. He was staring at me. "_I think he was my first love."_ Those words just kept repeating inside my head. I blushed.

"So…you finally found your feet." He said smirking.

"I…I… When… How...? Oh God. I have a headache." I hid my face with my hands. He laughed and came closer.

"Oisashiburi…nee Amu?" he said smiling kindly.

"You're embarrassing." I pushed his face behind with one hand. "Just shut up." I was blushing.

"heh… so sly." He said.  
"Shut up…"

_Can't believe it's him. My memories are so blurry but, the feelings are still strong. Heh I'm glad I was able o meet him again, but I will definitely make sure he doesn't find out. It's too much… just too much. A week ago I didn't even remember of such stuff, tha…wait did I told my mother that HE was my first love?_

I glanced at him.

"What now?" he asked lifting one eyebrow. I blushed.

"Nothing!" I answered pushing his face away –again.

"Hey you—" he started.

"Stop pushing!" We both turned our heads to the door. Someone was eavesdropping.

"Who is that?" I muttered and Ikuto sighed. He stood and walked to the door and then opened it. Three people fell on their faces and there was a fourth person wearing glasses that was about a meter apart from the others.

_He didn't eavesdrop?_

"Outch?!"

Ikuto took a deep breath with his eyes closed and then shouted angrily:

"What the hell are you doing?!"

**~Time skip~ **

"We're sorry, so sorry…"

There were three people –that I recognized from the «Harem Group» one of tem being Utau-chan, Ikuto's little sister- bowing endlessly to Ikuto.

"Why do they keep bowing?" I questioned in a whisper.

"That would probably be due to their fear towards Ikuto-kun." I jumped in surprise. The fourth guy was sitting on the chair next to mine –casually- drinking tea.

"O-oh… is that so? Ha...haha… WAIT, Their what?"

"Fe—"

"I heard you alright…but why? Ikuto is a stupid and careless guy that simply thinks that the worlds spins for him only and apart from that he also is..."

"Ahem…" the guy pointed with a finger to the top of my head.

"Wha…?" I looked at the table top and noticed a third shadow. "Oh…" I turned slowly and smiled at the shadowy Ikuto behind me." Y-yo!"

"You filthy little brat…"

He wrapped my neck with his right arm and then he ruffled my hair violently with his left fist.

"Outchoutchouchoutchoutch…"

**~time skip~**

"Say it one more time."

"I am deeply sorry."

"I won't forgive you. Again."

"You…" I started angrily but he glared at me. "…kind, kind person… won't you forgive me?" I faked a smile and tried my best to look cute.

_This is hell... what kind of Ikuto is this? I didn't know this side of him at all. Now I get it why they feared him._

"Poor Amu-chan." I heard Utau mutter.

"What a strong woman that one his. To call Ikuto an idiot after listening him play." The guy beside her replied.

_Oh, so this is what it is about._

I sighed and looked up. "I'm sorry."

"OK." He said, and then he smirked.

"Huh?! Whaa…?!" I blushed. "You only wanted to make me feel bad about it?"

"Yup. It's good for you once in a while."

"Haa?! That doesn't make any scene…"

He patted my head and then smiled.

"It makes to me. Anyways…" He turned to Utau and the other two. " I still can't believe you were eavesdropping."

"What's the big deal? People do it all the time." I said.

"Well I don't like it, not when I'm playing and defetly not when I know they're doing it because they expect something to happen." He glared at them and they laughed nervously.

"Huh? I don't get it at all."

"W-well anyways." Utau jumped to my side and then said almost singing: "Let me introduce you to them. The guy over there with the messy hair and sporty style is Kukai."

"Yo!" Kukai winked and then smiled showing his teath.

"The little one over there is Yaya."

"Pleasure." Yaya had a small voice and big eyes. _Heh cute._

"And last but not least…"

"I am Sanjo Kairi." The guy that previously sat by my side was now politely bowing in front of me.

"Hu… P-pleasure." I bowed too.

"We still have to fix that awkwardness of yours, and it feels more awkward without your glasses." He cleaned his throat and slightly blushed while going back to his seat and drinking his tea. Utau chuckled. "Well, we're missing two people here."

An awkward silence had his way into our conversation. They all looked at each other.

"What…?" I asked.

"Nothing really." Utau said sighing.

"She's at it again isn't she?" Kukai asked.

"Probably."

"What can we do? Yaya is afraid something bad may happen again." Yaya started in a cry. Sanjo-kun went to her side and pated gently her head.

"Nothing will happen. Nagi's with her... probably?"

_What the heck is happening? _I glanced at Ikuto, he was staring at me. I glared at him –trying my best not to blush.

"It's getting late." He said. "I'm taking her home."

"Aww so soon?" Yaya said.

"S-sorry." I tried to smile.

"Man, time sure goes by fast. Come now shorty." Kukai patted Yaya's head. "I need to take you home too. You guys comin'?" He looked over his shoulder to Utau and Sanjo.

"Wha... we were supposed to do homework!" Utau said angrily.

"Oh right. I had forgotten." Kukai scratched the back his head, embarrassed.

"I can take her home, Soma-kun." Sanjo interfered.

"Thanks. Hey, didn't I told you to not address to me so formally?"

Sanjo sighed and then him and Yaya left. Utau and Kukai went to study in the living room and Ikuto took me home.

"So?... Any thoughts?" He asked casually.

"Hum... many… too much to process." He chuckled. "First: You're friends are quite…"

"crazy?"

"Fun." I said.

"Really? I got the feeling that you were a little bit embarrassed by them."

"That's not it. I'm just not very used to that kind of environment."

"Right."

_Should I ask about that weird moment? What happened to those two anyways? _I looked at Ikuto. _Guess not. Right now, I won't ask._

"Oh right." I started." How come you're that boy?"

Ikuto stared at me with one eyebrow lifted.

"Still doubting?"

"Not…exactly. More like… adapting, I guess. You were waaaay cutter back then. What happened to the cute little Ikuto?"

"Hmm…?" He smirked. "What do you mean? What to hold hands like before?" What a surprise attack. I blushed hard.

"Th-there's no need!" I faced to other way. He chuckled.

_He's so not the Ikuto I met before. He's rude, and a pervert. Not kind at all. _Then I glanced at Ikuto, something had strike me.

"Ikuto…" I took his hand "I remember." He looked at me with those amazingly beautiful eyes. We stopped walking. "You were looking for them that day weren't you? You were looking for your parents."

After a while he answered: "Yes." In a whisper that only I could hear.

"I…'m sorry."

He pulled a kind smile. "For what?" He asked.

"Because… That day, was so nice to me."

"Haha... that day you were attacked by a dog and almost fell off a bridge. How could that have been any nice?"

"You saved me twice. And showed me such a beautiful melody, besides…" blushed. "I…I…felt comfortable when you held my hand, it was so warm, and your touch was so kind. How could I ever realize that you were so desperately searching for your parents?"

He kissed my forehead.

"Whaa… What was that for?!"

"Amu…" he showed me that perfect smile that always made my mind go blank. "Thank you."

"W-why?" I wasn't even thinking anymore. I only asked that out of instinct.

"Because. Now," I was still holding his hand, which I realized when he gripped it. "Let's go."

"Wha-wha…let go!" I screamed embarrassed, my cheeks were so hot.

"What? You were the one who grabbed my hand." He said innocently.

"D-don't play dumb on my stupid Ikuto! Let go!"

"Haha…Don't wanna."

"Why you…" He lifted the arm and lowed his head to kiss my hand. My mind was all blank again.

"Are you sure you want me to let go? Princess?" He smirked.

_This guy... He is IMPOSSIBLE! How can he enjoy so much making fun of me? I really…_

"I hate you!" I said furious. First he blinked a few time –shocked- then, he laughed , probably because I was blushing really hard. "What? Stop it!" I cried.

"Sorry, sorry but" He smiled again. "even if you say you hate me your face turns you down right away, so I know you actually mean the opposite."

"What? D-don't speak non-sence. I really do ha—" He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead –again. "aaaa…"

"Fufu… see? You're face is bright red, Amu." He said with a kind smile.

"Tha-that's only because you are doing such embarrassing stuff."

He laughed and gripped my hand again.

_So warm… I guess he really is him. Being with him again… He somehow manages to light my world…_

"Thank you." I said without thinking. I cover my mouth right away. He looked at me confused.

"Why?"

"Erm...Well... No reason, really…" he stared at me. "Actually, thank you, for playing the violin to me."  
_Sigh... what a relief, I managed t find an acceptable excuse… well I am grateful…_

"Hmf…anytime." He smiled and a moment later he said in a hurry. "Well not ANY time; it may e that I'm not felling kind."

My eyes went wide-open. He was slightly blushing; I could see it under the moonlight.

"Pff…hahahahaha" I bursted into laugh and he blushed harder.

"W-what?"

"I think I saw little Ikuto again." I said smiling. He looked up and ahead.

"Good for you, because that won't…" He stopped walking and I could feel his body stiffen. He grabbed my hand tighter, like he didn't want me to get away.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Amu."

Ikuto hadn't call for me. It was definitely not him, but I was also familiar with that other person. I knew who it was even without looking at him. A voice that I never wanted to hear again. A face that I never wanted to see again. I slowly lifted my look, my memory hadn't fail me. Of course I knew who it was.

"Tadase."

This time, it was no mistake. It was him.

* * *

Sooo? How was it? And it keeps getting better xD! Please **review\Comment! **

**Cya*  
**


	12. What he didn't tell

This one was faster hein? Please r**eview\comment!**

* * *

"What he didn't tell"

* * *

"To think that our loved ones betraying us is the most painful thing, I…"

* * *

"Amu"

"Tadase." I said.

This time, it was no mistake. It was him. That look in his eyes, just like before, jugging me, observing me like I am some sort of prey. Despite that, there was something more important I noticed.

_ 's reaction… did he know it was Tadase?_

"Amu…and Ikuto? Long time no see." my eyes went wide open.

"What…did you just say?" I froze, and my voice became a whisper. Ikuto didn't react and Tadase just lifted one eyebrow and smiled showing his teeth.

"What? Surprised I know him?"

Then Ikuto pulled me closer and asked angrily:

"What do you want?"

"Me? Nothing… this was just a…fortuned encounter. I say…why didn't you told her? Knowing you…you probably guessed she was the one I talked to you about. Or did you forgot?"

_What are they talking about? So they do know each other? _I looked at Ikuto _Why? Why didn't you said anything? Were you lying all this time? I trusted you. No...no more… _I pushed Ikuto. I looked him in the eye.

"What are you doing Amu?"

"—op. Stop." He looked at me with worried eyes and I replied with a glare. "You… you knew him?" I chuckled sarcastically. "So? Why keep it a secret huh?"

I took three steps back… away from him. I didn't want him close to me.

"Wait Amu…" Ikuto started to walk towards me.

"Stop… I don't want you any closer." I glared at Tadase. "I don't want either of you close to me. Not until I know what's going' on. But it seems to me, like I was deceived from the very start. You…" I glanced at Ikuto "You should have told me sonner… that you knew him."

"Amu dear…I missed you." hearing Tadase call me, talk to me… it felt…disgusting. I glared at him hard.

"SHUT UP! Don't call me that…You know what?... You two are just the same." The three of us stood there in silence, then I said: "No more of this play." I started walking but I was stopped by Tadase, who grabbed my arm and said smiling:

"There are some things we need to come clear about. Tomorrow. Come meet me at the center garden."

"And why would I do such a thing?" I said shoving his hand away.

"I'm sure you want to know what is going on. Besides…" He looked down. "I need to apologize."

I stared at him. Then glanced at Ikuto. He was looking at me with painful eyes. Then I looked back at Tadase.

"Fine. Meet me at 4pm and do not be late." I finally said and then continued my way home, leaving the two of them alone.

**~time skip~**

When I got home my mother questioned me about several subjects. I wasn't in the mood to answer to any of her questions so I just said:

"Sorry mom. I'm not felling very well." And then I walked upstairs to my room; closed the door behind me and jumped to my bed.

_I wonder why… why did everything turned out like this? Why keep such a thing a secret knowing how important it was. ARGGGG Dang it. I just remembered. I acted stupidly out of revenge. I don't really feel like going and meet that stupid Tadase tomorrow, but I guess… I mean, his voice sounded like he really wanted t apologize? I don't know…I don't know anything anymore._

Somebody knocked on my door.

"I'm not here." I said.

"Amu dear. I'm mom. Please let me talk to you?"

I sighed and stayed quiet for a while, even thought I didn't want to talk I still let her in.

"What mom?"

"I think we should talk. About you and Ikuto."

"There's nothing to talk about." I said sighing.

"There is." She looked at me kindly. "Ikuto-kun was here just a few minutes ago."

"Oh? Was he now? And may I ask if he was crying or maybe he was begging for you to persuade me into talking to him?"

"No. He was worried about you. He only asked how you were…«dealing»." I stared at my mother."And I, Amu, want to know what he meant by that."

"Oh please. It's nothing ok? I remember who he is and then, out of nowhere aghostdecidestopopoutandhaun tmewithsomefreakystuffthatId on'treallyfeellikedealingwithri ghtnowbecauseitisobviouslyto otroublesometohandleandIreal lydon'tknowhowtohandlesuchstuffbec auseIcan'tdecidewhichversionofthestor yisthetruthsincebothpartiesl iedtome." I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. My mother was staring at me shocked.

"So… I didn't understand a thing about what you just said." She laughed "Oh dear, come here." She opened her arms. I probably blushed a bit when I guessed what she wanted.

"W-What?"

"I think you need a hug. And to be spoiled."

"I'm not a little kid anymore mom. Don't do embarrassing stuff."

She studied me with her eyes, from head to toes.

"Hmmmm What I see standing in front of me is little kid that looks very pitiful and needs comfort. Even if you say you are no kid… did you know that grownups sometimes need embarrassing stuff too?" and she smiled at me.

"…"

Even thought everything was so messed up, that night my mother gave me the comfort I needed and made me realized that I was a kid that still needed to learn much. Thanks to that, I decided to hear to what both Tadase and Ikuto had to say, and I would apologize to Ikuto for acting recklessly and not hearing him out.

And so I fell asleep with my mom stroking my hair, just like she did the night I ran from home and Ikuto found me.

**~time skip~**

I met with Tadase as I had promised and we walked to a café nearby.

"So…what have you been doing these past few weeks, my cute little Amu?" I glared at him.

_I really shouldn't have come._

"This is useless." I said getting ready to leave but Tadase grabbed my arm.

"Wait." he said.

"Let go. If you want me to stay then let's get strait to the point." I said angrily.

He blinked a few times and let smiled sadly.

"You sure changed much. You used to love me calling you cute."

"Yeah well, that was before I knew you had been dating both me and Saaya at the same time. Right now, looking at you makes me feel sick."

"Outch. You sure have become hard to handle." He said smirking.

"I'm not a softie girly-girl anymore. Actually... as I think of it, I believe I never had such a character." I said with an ironic smile.

"That's not the Amu I knew and fell in love with." He said calmly.

"Then I'm guessing you never knew me at all; and besides…" I glared at him "you were **never**… in love with me."

"Oh I never knew you is it? And **he** does?" My heart skipped a beat. He was obviously referring to Ikuto. I took a deep breath.

"Perhaps." I said.

"Hah, you really think so? That guy can really be deceiving."

I swallowed hard and then, even thought I knew nothing good would come out of it, I had to ask…

"What do you know about Ikuto?"

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so. This update was way faster than the previous one.

Please **review\Comment! **

**Adiou!  
**


	13. Kiss and Being Kissed

Well people, this is it, this is the time for me to –**TEMPORARILY**- say farewell. No, the story is **not completed**; unfortunately, schools takes most of my time and creativity (taking arts so xD yeah), I leave you this special treat that will -probably- make you beg for more- hehehe, I'm mean.. I know. Maybe it will not be until Xmas vacations that I will post another update. I'm so sorry palls.

* * *

"Kiss and being kissed"

* * *

"The felling of love is something that you cannot control; most of times you don't even realize you developed such feelings."

* * *

**(continuing from last chapter)**

"What do I know about him?" He leaned on the table "Everything."

"What's that supposed to mean?" _he is obviously onto something…_

He sighed and said: "It means that I and Tsukiyomi used to be as close as friends can be."

_What is he saying? Is he telling the truth? Then… _I lifted one eyebrow and then blushed. I looked at Tadase.

"What? What is it?" He asked.

"No please… I don't have anything to do with your hum… love life choices."

Tadase went from plain white to vivid red and almost jumped off his sit.

"YOU FOOL! I-I DIN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT?!" Tadase screamed.

"OK…OK I get it… no need to get nervous." And when I looked around –a little shocked- most of the people on the café were staring at him…or…us."Ahem" I cleaned my throat "like I said, it's got nothing to do with me."

"Like **I** said I'm…" he was getting tense again.

"LET'S just… move on." I said.

He looked around and finally noticed he was attacking too much attention, his red colored face toned down a bit and then he cleaned his throat and continued as if nothing had happened.

"Me and Tsukiyomi used to be best friends."

I chuckled at the thought that Tadase -who I strongly dislike- and Ikuto -who I clearly care about- are best buddies.

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically. "Look I haven't come here to waste my time. So, if you are not going to tell the truth about how you two know each other, or about the thing you said the other night, I'm outta here."

Tadase looked at me surprised.

"What? You don't believe me?"

"Of course I don't. Why should I? Besides, I think it is clear that I know Ikuto better than you do. He isn't the sort of person to get along with you, or…the likes of you."

"Meaning what, exactly?" I was up to answer his question but he spoke before I could say anything. "You really think you know him that well? That guy, he is not mister perfect as you would believe him to be."

"I never…"

"He is the kind of guy that tricks you by being your friend and then leaves your side when you need him most." I blinked a few times. Tadase looked serious. "You think he is an emotional guy or someone to pity just because he lost his parents? No…that guy, he is cruel and he never tells the truth about himself. He isn't that much of a saint." He sighed. "You want to know what happened? I have an uncle named Tsukasa, he was friends the Tsukiyomi and he used to take me to their mansion to play with the Tsukiyomi's son and daughter. I got to be friends with them and when Ikuto's parents died I was there to support him, I was with him all the time. The years past and Ikuto had gotten… different. He wasn't the same. One day we were walking home and these bullies started to pick on me. They punched me and…beat me hard. Ikuto just stood there, watching. Like nothing was happening. Later on we arguing about that mater and he said: «I don't care about you anymore.» and we grew apart."

Tadase's presence was so intense that it was hard to not trust his words.

"That…can't be." I said, but it wasn't very convincing.

"Believe in what you want. Why not ask him?"

I was silent for a while and then I asked not facing Tadase:

"What about what you said yesterday? About him guessing who I was…"

"That…" He took a deep breath " there was a day when I met with some friends and they brought friends... among one of the groups there was Ikuto, and so I talked to this friend of mine, that was standing next to Ikuto and told him about you, Ikuto probably heard me. So…"

His words felt too real. Still I didn't trust him completely.

"Can we talk about something else? About us? About what happened?" he said. I swallowed hard and then asked with a sarcastic smile:

"Oh that reminds me: Saaya isn't stalking you today. I wonder if something scared her off?"

"We are not together. We never were." I stared at him. "You see, she was actually **his** girlfriend to start with." My eyes went wide-open.

"Excuse me?" I said "Now your ridiculousness went overboard."

I grabbed my bag and got up.

"I need to go. I came here and we talked. Mission accomplished, so if you'll excuse… I'll go ahead." I was starting to walk when he said behind me:

"I still didn't apologize." I stopped and then turned; lifted my arms and said:

"Please… waste more of my precious time."

Tadase came closer until his face was centimeters apart from mine. He kissed my cheek.

"I really am sorry that I hurt you. I hope that there will come a day when you will be able to forgive me."

Even thought his eyes were honest I still couldn't care less about his apology, AND he had kissed me.

_Don't punch him Amu. Control yourself. Breath…._

"Is that all? Good now… cya."

"Oh and Amu. About you thinking I was never in love with you." I stood still for a while. "You were wrong. I did love you."

I chuckled softly and then left the cafe without looking back.

I walked for a while thinking about all that Tadase had spoken. And then took a sit.

_Can I trust him? It didn't seem like he was lying? Still…I should consult with Ikuto first. I trust Ikuto will tell me his version of the tale too. Yesterday was too sudden…_

"Just tell me where he is?" I heard someone's voice. It sounded familiar and when I searched for the person who was talking…

_Ikuto…_ I jumped off the bench and ran to him but then I noticed he was with someone.

"Ikuto-kun… wait…" I gasped realizing whose voice it was.

"Saaya." I said hiding behind a bush.

_So what Tadase said…could it be true? N-no! It can't be... I know Ikuto._

I stared at Ikuto carefully and saw his worried look. Then I glanced at Saaya she was looking my way so I instinctively tried to hide. _Oh crap. Did she notice me?_ It was too silent. I peeked a few moments later, but regretted right away I did so. Saaya was tip-toying… to reach Ikuto's lips. They were definitely kissing. I felt a sharp pain over my heart, so hard that it made me difficult to breath. I got up and didn't care about if Ikuto had notice me or not- and I know for sure that he did.

"Amu…" hearing him say my name -after kissing Saaya- with such relief in his voice … I could only run away. "WAIT!"

_What a childish reaction. I can't even handle such a thing. Why am I running? Where am I running to? I don't know…I don't care. I just want to get away. Far away from him. So what Tadase said was true? All of it? Can't I trust Ikuto any longer? What will I do now? The boy from before doesn't exist? My first love is not the same anymore... I should have known._

I kept running for a while and then something grabbed me. When I looked over my shoulder to see what had stopped me…

"I…ku…Ikuto?!" He was out of breath and all sweaty. "Le-LET GO!" I struggled to get away but he grabbed my arms tightly and wouldn't let go. I started to punch him.

"H-hey you. St-STOP! Darn it what has gotten to you?"

"What? What you ask…" Ikuto looked at me worried.

"You were with him right? What did he tell you? Did he say for you to get back to him?" he asked.

"Yeah he might have."

I lied.

"Well? Are you going back? Are you really that much in love?"

"What?... That doesn't matter."

"Why were you running?"

"Because … I was so happy that I and Tadase had reconciled that… I thought about running…home." I couldn't bare with him questioning me anymore.

"Don't lie to me." Ikuto said angrily. I felt like punching him.

"Me? I trusted you. And besides it looks like you were with Saaya, kissing and everything…why not run back to her side and leave me alone?"I riposted.

"What? Y-you saw that?" I nodded "It wasn't intentional. It happened. Just…just don't go back. "

"That decision is up to me and me only."

"I know, but… they're just going to hurt you again. They'll deceive you." He said and I could see pain in his eyes. But I was so mad at him that I couldn't stop.

"Ohh like you did?"

"Wha-?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"But I really don't—"

"I'm talking about Tadase. Yes. I know that you and him were really close friends. I know what you did to him. I—"

"You don't know anything." He glared at me. I had never seen Ikuto angry. "You want to believe in what that bitch said? Even though he hurt you?"

"You did too. And it is even more painful compared to what he did."

"That's unfair."

"No it isn't. You are important, more than he ever was." I avoided his look "Well, you were." I corrected. Then there was a moment of silence and Ikuto stared at the floor. Unable to see his expression, I sighed and said:

"It's over. I'm leaving now." After taking one step, Ikuto stopped me from any further moves.

"If he's marked you so badly, that makes you want to go back to him, then I might as well leave my mark on you." He said still facing the ground.

"What are you-?!" Ikuto suddenly gripped my arms and pushed me against the wall. "Ouch?!...What do you think you're doing? Let go! Ikuto!"

Ikuto's lips crushed mine, violently. With no time to think I could only try to escape, to push him away. But then, it was useless. He had won.

I closed my eyes and replied to his kiss. A kiss that started out of anger turned to be a long, long passionate one.

He looked at me with those dazzling blue eyes bathing in the moonlight. My heart pounded in response to that overwhelming look. _So deep._ I thought. Then he rested his head on my shoulder. I didn't look at him, I was too busy wondering if that kiss had been a dream or some sort of illusion, and unconsciously touched my lips with my hand. My breathing was faster than usual and my heart was beating so madly that I wondered if he could hear it. _That kiss, it felt like my first._

Silence. That is all there was. Of course, I was still lost in thoughts. His weight on my shoulder was the only thing that made me realize that the whole scene wasn't an illusion. I wondered for how long I had this sort of feelings towards Ikuto.

"Amu…" he called, which made my heart jump in surprise.

"Y-yes?" I was stiff.

"Now that I also made my stand… who will you chose?"

I gasped and my eyes went wide-open when I realized what he meant, then leaned my head on his.

"Baaka…" I said and then whispered after felling my cheeks getting warmer "It's always been you." I looked up to the sky. _Was the sky allways this starry? _

* * *

Hahaha I know I'm mean, you are probably wondering what'll happen next right? Well, you'll have to wait till the next chap. –which, like I said above, will probably be in two months from now. I really appreciate all you guys support! Please **Review\Comment**! while I'm out will you? ;D

**See ya in two months! And I'll make sure to return with a lot of cute\hot Amuto hihihi xD **

**Byeee**


	14. Unforgettable date

HIIIIIIII It's been two months people! And you wait has come to an end! I hope you like this chapter as much as I do. Actually, I LOVE IT! Is supper cute in my opinion, but no spoiler right? xD Please **Comment\Review!**

* * *

**"Unforgettable date"**

* * *

"Don't ever let me go."

* * *

**Recap:** Ikuto's lips crushed mine, violently. With no time to think I could only try to escape, to push him away. But then, it was useless. He had won.

I closed my eyes and replied to his kiss. A kiss that started out of anger turned to be a long, long passionate one.

"Amu…" he called, which made my heart jump in surprise.

"Y-yes?" I was stiff.

"Now that I also made my stand… who will you chose?"

I gasped and my eyes went wide-open when I realized what he meant, then leaned my head on his.

"Baaka…" I said and then whispered after felling my cheeks getting warmer "It's always been you."

**End of Recap~**

* * *

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then? There's somewhere I want to take you. And bring food and water in a bag pack." He said with a kind smile stroking my hair.

"Y-yeah…" I blushed.

He chuckled and then kissed my forehead; he let go of my hand and whispered: «bye»

My head was blank. In one day I finally got over Tadase; saw Saaya kissing Ikuto -though it was a good thing because it made me realize that I actually like Ikuto and… _wait like? Me? I-I…like Ikuto? Is this for real? No it can't be.. right?_ I remembered our kiss and my knees felt like they were melting. _Darn, this isn't good. My hearts betting fast too… why do you give in so easily Amu? Well of course, technically, we know each other for a very long time and he was my first love?_

I sighed and walked inside the house. My head was hurting and my body was to tiff so I decided to take a hot bath. It felt so good. Then I walked downstairs and went to the kitchen- my stomach was claiming food. I saw a note on the fridge: «Amu dear, father and mother are working late today and Ami is staying at a friend's house; there's plenty of food in the fridge and cookies in the blue pot. Love you.»

"Cookies… " I searched for the cookies and then took some to a dish. I laid on the sofa eating my cookies and thinking; thinking about today's events.

_**Flashback starts~**_

We were sitting on the grass holding hands, staring at each other.

"Ikuto… Why did you kiss Saaya? No! why didn't you told me that you knew Tadase and Saaya? When told you about him you probably realized it was the same Tadase you knew right? Why keep it a secret from me?"

He sighed and then laid back, he stared at the night sky and then he started:

" What Tadase told you isn't entirely a lie. The truth is, I really did make him suffer, it wasn't intentional though." My eyes went wide-open "don't... take any conclusions ok? Just wait…" I nodded he smiled and then continued "When we were kids, we got along pretty well and he really did support me when my parents died but as years passed the one who changed wasn't only me. I… after the incident with my parents, as you know, I stopped playing the violin, stopped being me, but I just didn't care anymore and I had a reason to; and me and Tadase grew apart. When I finally got better and started to talk to people again, I went to him, but Tadase… his change was sudden, or maybe he was like that all along and I just didn't notice, I don't know, the thing is… he started to… play." Ikuto looked at me.

"Play?... as in…" _play with girls? _Ikuto's eyes answered in silence "Oh… "

"Yeah… he liked it, to play princely and then «steal» other guys' girlfriends. The girls were at fault too because most of them were... well you know. One day he messed up… big time. And the girls boyfriend beat him hard. After that, he stopped the plays for a while until he met her."

"Her?"

"Saaya."

"Oh…"

"yeah… he wanted her and asked me to go with them on a double date- even though we weren't that close anymore. On that date, Saaya didn't look at him, instead she… seemed very interested in me and Tadase didn't like it. About a month later, when he asked her to date him she refused, and told him she was dating me, a big fat lie obviously, but he never confronted me with it. That was when we almost ended our friendship for good and almost never talked, but one day he walked home together and he told me his plays were on again, you were his target. I warned him not to but he said that I had hurt him by taking Saaya and what he had in mind was just a little game. That was the last time we talked."

I lifted one eyebrow and said:

"So… that's it?"

"Yup, that's it, pretty stupid I know, but it happens." **(S\N: I knowwwwww It's stupid but oh well xD)**

"Yeah... it is stupid. What an ass he is."

Ikuto chuckled.

"So… you guys were friends…" I said carefully.

He took a few seconds to reply.

"Not really, I don't think that we ever got along that well. When you are a kid everything is a rainbow you know? So he was this kid who came to play every week and then he came to my class so we pretty much grew up together. I was wrong about him and I really think that it is better for both of us to be this «unfriendly»."

"hmm…"

"Oh and I didn't kiss Saaya by the way…" I looked at him, he was smirking."She attacked me but I shove her back."

"Hmpf, serves her right." I pouted closing my eyes. "Oh right Iku-"

I couldn't finish the sentence. Ikuto was only a few centimeters away from me. That small distance was making me feel pressured. _Will he kiss me again? _ I closed my eyes waiting.

"Pff…gahahahahaha…" Ikuto was laughing hard. _T-That pervert! He was only making fun of me!_

"Y-you… you…" I felt my cheeks getting hot, I was probably extremely red.

"You really want to kiss me that badly huh?" He said tearing from laughing so much.

I punched him yelling: "You Idiot!" and then got up and said: "I'm leaving."

"Where?" he asked.

"Home." I replied coldly walking fast.

"Hm… yours…" he too had stood and was now behind me "or mine?" he whispered on my ear. I stopped for a few seconds felling my face burning; I looked over my shoulder and glared at him. He was obviously smirking.

"Shut up!"I said angrily. "Stop making fun of me…"

I heard him chuckle and then he muttered: "I like to make fun of you."

I ignored him and walked faster. I knew he was enjoying that moment so I didn't even care to look over my shoulder to see his expression. A few seconds after I felt his hand grabbing mine kindly, carefully but steady. I sighed and then grabbed his hand tightly. He was now beside me and I couldn't help to glance at him. He was smiling proudly looking at me. I blushed harder and looked ahead.

_**Ends Flashback~**_

_So Saaya kissed Ikuto when she saw me. But why? Is it true that she and Tadase broke up? I wonder… but more importantly Ikuto… Ikuto …should I trust him? After the kiss we…. Kiss…" _I blushed and wrapped my legs with my arms _we kissed for real… _I slightly touched my lips with my fingers _we kissed_… I couldn't help a smile. _Damn… I've really fallen for him…_

That night I fell asleep in the couch thinking about him.

The next morning I woke up felling my body sore.

"Ugh… I can't keep doing this… sleeping in the couch…"

I noticed my parents hadn't arrived yet. I went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water and then I noticed the time.

"Ohhhh crap… I'm going to be late!"

I rushed upstairs and got ready for my d…date with Ikuto. I blushed noticing I was spacing out; then staring at the mirror I wondered if he'd like my clothes and blushed harder to that thought.

"Screw it. I'm ready to go."

I rushed outside and jumped in surprise noticing Ikuto was standing in front of house. He was still sleepy and looked gloomy.

"Good m-morning."

"Morning. You're late." He said.

_Is he angry?_

"S-sorry." I blushed embarrassed.

He sighed and then said: "Its fine." He smiled and grabbed my hand "Let's go."

_Ahh... not angry then? Wait and he took my hand so casually… is it because he is sleepy? _I chuckled and he looked at me and asked:

"What?"

"Sorry…it's just that… pff…"

"What?" He asked impatient.

"You look really uncool when you're sleepy. Hehe." He slightly blushed and looked away, which made my eyes go wide open. _So cute…_ I laughed.

"Are you making fun of me?" He asked.

"Pff... so what if I am? You always mock me so… this is revenge."

"Hmpf."

I kept smiling and hold his hand tightly.

We walked for some time and talked about several trivial things like: what he likes to eat; what kind of flowers I like; music; movies; etc etc. Then I asked where we were going and he answered smirking:

"You'll see pretty soon."

"Ohhh?"

"Do you like to walk?" He questioned.

"Hum… yes?" I replied.

"Great!"

"W-what does that mean?"

"It means we will have a little walk."

We walked a while longer and then we entered the woods. We followed a track that seemed to have no end. We were getting across a river, jumping from stone to stone.

"Hmm…" I started looking around " Is this the part where you kidnap me and do ecchi stuff to me?" I asked faking being terrified.

"Hm… no, not yet."

"Not yet?" I said with my eyes wide open. "Ok. Now I'm officially afraid of you."

"Haha you should. Not many people now this place… I may do whatever I want with you that even if you scream nobody will listen." He smirked.

"Hah… don't you say. Well then I must warn you I took karate classes when I was a kid. You better be careful."

"Ohhh… well I'm sure you wouldn't resist me even if I did try anything." He said full of himself.

"OH realy?" I lifted one eyebrow.

"Yup."

"And why would I-" I slipped on the last stone and almost fell but Ikuto grabbed me by the waist and pulled me near him. My heartbeat increased and I grabbed his shirt tightly. _That was scary…_I looked up and saw Ikuto's smirk, then he kissed my forehead and I blushed.

"You see? You can't resist me."

"Wha…?" I was noticed we were holding each other extremely close so I let go.

"Hey… watch it, don't go on falling again ok?"

"S-sorry." I said in a whisper with my head down. I was too embarrassed to look at him. He chuckled and sighed.

"Let's keep going."

We walked for about fifteen minutes longer and then the trees started to get scarce. Ikuto grabed my hand and said:

"Close your eyes."

"Ahh? What for?" I asked suspicious.

"Just do… and don't cheat."

"And what if I trip while walking?"

He rolled his eyes and then assured: "You won't, and if you do, I'm here beside you and I will not let you fall."

For some reason his words felt sincere and so I did as he asked.

"Don't peak." He repeated.

"I won't."

He grabbed my hand tightly and led the way. Then I felt something warm hitting my eyes and the dark got brighter.

"OK… you can look now." Ikuto said.

When I opened my eyes I was felt buried in emotions. The view was the most beautiful I had ever seen. We were at a field stuffed with flowers, beautiful flowers; it was like a colorful carpet. Then we could see a small lake -surrounded by the forest- that reflected the sun light like a thousand diamonds. It was breathtaking.

"Ha…. I.. I don't know what to say Ikuto. Ikuto It's beautiful." I smiled.

"I know."

We stayed there all afternoon, talking, playing, laughing… just enjoying our moment.

The sun was setting and I sighed playing with a purple flower.

"This was really fun."

"Yeah..."

"How did you find this place?" I asked.

"I don't really know. It was a long time ago. I was taking a walk with my parents and… we found this place."

"Oh…"

"We made pretty good memories here." He said.

"…I bet."

I looked at him and he smirked.

"We can also make good memories here."

I blushed. He sounded pretty perverted.

"Y-yeah…" I said nervously.

He laughed. He was obviously mocking me again.

"Damn you. You're the worst." I looked away.

"I already told that I like to make fun of you." He said smirking.

"Why?" I asked glaring at him.

He got closer and lifted my head with his hands crushing my cheeks. He smiled and then said "Because I like your blushing face." I blushed hard.

"Ba-BAAKA! Don't say such embarrassing stuff to my face!" I struggled to get away from him.

He placed one hand on my back and pulled my closer, and then he looked at me with those dazzling blue eyes bathing in the twilight and continued: "I like your smile." Then he caressed my cheek with his lips and whispered: "I like it when you're frustrated."

"T-tha-that is because you're always mocking me…"I said trying to push him away.

"Pff… I like that too…" he said. I stopped fighting.

"What?" I asked curious.

"I like it that you feel that way because of me, cause that means there are faces that show to me only." He said.

"W-what? What's that suppose to mean?"

His lips were now caressing my neck and I felt a rush of hair when he chuckled that made me shiver.

"It's fine if you don't understand." He buried his head on my chest and blushed harder wondering if he could hear my hear betting so madly. "By the way, you look really cute today."

I gasped and said:

"Hmpf… I'm always cute."

"Hahaha… look who's getting cocky."

"You're the one spoiling me too much." I wrapped him with my arms and kissed his forehead like he usually kisses mine. He stiffened a few seconds and I realized he was blushing. I chuckled and smiled. _He's cute._

He looked up and stared at me for a while, then he got closer and closer, I closed my eyes and when our lips finally came together my heart skipped a bit. I wrapper my arms around his neck and by doing that I lost the balance and I fell on back dragging him with me- unintentionally though. I blushed and he smirked saying:

"Clumsy, or is it that you wanted to get me down on purpose?" his smirk got bigger and he was about to kiss me but I stopped him covering his mouth with my hands. Still blushing I replied:

"Ha! You wish." I glared at him. He glared at me and I felt victorious! Though looking at his eyes and not feel anything was hard, and because of that, I gave in and kissed him.

He looked surprised but I tried not to care and said: "Let's go."

He helped me stand and then we left before it became completely dark.

* * *

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeel? Was the wait worthed? LOL I hope so!.Next chapter will be a Xmas special. I love Chrismas don't you'! So I'll make this next chapter extra especial hihi.

Please **comment\review!**

**Tschüs!**


	15. White

I'm sorry people for this supper late update! I didn't have time to write the Xmas Special :c So sad I know… I'm really sorry, I promise though, that from now on I'll work extra hard to get to update more often! And to celebrate that decision –and as apology- this chapter is extra cute! Hope you like it! Also, **Review\Comment please!**

* * *

"White"

* * *

"What is it? I wonder…"

* * *

"Oh. My. God!" Utau's eyes were wide open.

Let me explain the current situation: Mashiro Rima. The little annoying class skipping lover was eating with us. Yes _**us. **_It's been about a month since me and Ikuto started to date –officially-, so I'm kind of part of the "Harem Group" now. I really like to be with them, they're fun and refreshing, it is Utau though, whom I am closer to; we get along pretty well. Today we decided to have lunch on the garden next to the last school building and some sort of miracle happened because _**the **_Mashiro Rima is having lunch with us. I've known since a while now that she is a member of the group, but I've noticed that they don't talk much about her, and when they do they say: "She's at it again." , I never figured what that meant and once I even asked Ikuto but he said that it was «complicated». Although Mashiro is on my class I've only seen her a few times.

Utau was staring at the little girl, soon she glared at Utau.

"S-sorry…"

"Whatever." Mashiro sighed.

"Hum… So… everything ok?" Kukai asked.

Mashiro didn't answer; instead she glanced at him and sighed –again. The guy sitting beside her was also a rare face to meet. Fujisaki Nagihiko was a friendly guy, he smiled shyly and sighed saying:

"Don't mind her Kukai, she's in a bad mood."

"I can see that."

"Tsk." Mashiro Rima closed her bento and left without a single word.

I looked at them and realized their concerned expressions.

"Nagi…" Yaya started.

He sighed and nodded. "I know, she promised she wouldn't try anything so…" he sighed again "I'm leaving. See you guys later. It was nice meting you Hinamori-san!"

"Uh… yes… same here." I smiled and he left.

After we all finished our meals Utau and Yaya asked me:

"Please don't misunderstand the current situation about Rima ok?" Utau said.

"Yeah, Rima is cute! And she's Yaya's friend!"

"It's… fine, really. But how do you want me to sympathize with someone who doesn't even talk?"

Yaya and Utau's eyes met.

"Well, you don't have to... it's just that she's been thru a lot and her current status isn't… stable." I could see that Utau picked her words very carefully.

"Ok… I get it but still, she should treat you guys so bad. If your friends then what's her deal?"

Yaya was teary and Utau sighed.

At the end of the day Ikuto waited for me on the school gate and then –as usual- he smiled at me and kissed my forehead grabbing my hand ready to walk me home. Today we were going to his place.

"You should try and talk to Rima." He said out of the blue.

"Excuse me?"

"You know… talk." He said as if he didn't notice my indignant look.

"And why would _I_ of all people do such a thing?"

He looked at me.

"You're good with people so... maybe you could help her out."

"I'm good with people?" I asked him raising one eyebrow; he nodded "Even if that's true, how can I help someone if I don't even know what their problem is? And she doesn't even talk to you guys very often, what makes you think she'd talk to me?"

"Like I said... you're good with people."

I sighed.

"I don't really understand what you mean by that but… I'll try."

Ikuto looked at the sky and then said:

"Why don't you guys throw a slumber party?"

This guy was having the craziest ideas today.

"What?"

"You know... have a girl's night… girls talk… "

"OH... and I'm guessing you know what girls talk is about right?" I said teasing.

"Y-yeah.. you talk about …stuff." He replied slightly blushing. I chuckled.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Hum… clothes, nail polishing, hair… clothes?"

I laughed at him and he blushed embarrassed. My boyfriend… so cute.

"And boys. That's our number one subject." I said smirking. He squeezed my hand as if he was afraid that I'd let go.

"Boys…"

"Oh yeah… that reminds me, I met a super cute boy the other day! We should indeed hold a slumber party; I want to give Utau details." I teased still smirking.

He was frowning and said a little pissed:

"Tsk… I should really mark you as mine since you're so slippery."

I chuckled softly.

"Really? And how are you going to do that?" I challenged.

Ikuto sighed and then looked at me in such a passionate way that my heart skipped a beat. "Like this." He said.

There was no one around and the road was illuminated by the scarce twilight lights, so when he pushed me against a tree- without looking away for one second -I panicked.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing?" I also couldn't look away, but seeing those passionate eyes of his were making me dizzy. "I-Ikuto… let go of me! " He got closer and closer, to the point where I could feel his breath on my neck. "Ikuto! Sto-Stop it!" I struggled to free myself from him but he wouldn't let go. He lifted my arms and grabbed them by the wrists with one hand. I looked up and felt my face burning. I struggled again:

"Ikuto! LET G…" my sentence never met its end because Ikuto silenced me crushing his lips against mine.

Even thought it seemed a violent act from him, I soon noticed his kiss was soft and loving. It was a long kiss, just like the first time he kissed me, and when he finally let go of my wrists he was ready to finish the kiss, but I wasn't, so I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to get our lips together again. With one hand I grabbed a hank of his hair to reassure he wouldn't pull back until I said so.

I couldn't believe what I was doing. I was holding him tightly; kissing him so fervently, that I could feel flames growing and eating me from inside. How in the world did I get the courage for such a thing? And for such a long time too. When did all that tension come from? But I couldn't feel embarrassed about that. On that moment, I could only think about us.

When we finally stopped, I still didn't let him go. I stubbornly kept holding him tightly, and therefore, even though we weren't kissing, our faces were extremely close, leaving him no other choice then to rest his forehead on mine. We waited for our breathing to get under control. Ikuto's eyes were closed. I noticed that it was so dark, I could barely see him, but still the idea of him being there so close to me still got my heart racing. At last, Ikuto opened his beautiful eyes, my heart skipped a beat and I unintentionally gripped him closer. He was slightly blushing and when our eyes met and I noticed that under a full moon, the light in his eyes was deep, so deep that I felt like I was falling; I completely lost my balance and Ikuto grabbed my waste in order for me not to fall. He chuckled softly on my ear and when he rested his forehead on mine again, he whispered like a secret:

"Long kisses are dangerous, if you'll keep losing your strength we shouldn't do that anymore…" he smirked and I pouted felling my face burning and closed my eyes because I felt dizzy again, then he grabbed me tighter and said: " I am happy thought." I probably blushed harder and figured he'd make fun of me, but instead he continued: "We haven't been together for that long but, when we're like this, I feel like holding you forever." I opened one eye to see what kind of expression he had and when I saw his heart melting smile I sighed relieved and smiled closing my eye again. I was about to reply but then Ikuto said sighing: "Seriously, I know you love to kiss me but not noticing this ?!…"

I opened my eyes pissed at his tease and noticed he was holding my left wrist at the level of my eyes. I blushed even harder -if possible- to what I was seeing.

"It's beautiful." I told him. He smiled, pleased at my reaction.

A thin silver wire wrapped my wrist. When turning my wrist to observe the bracelet so carefully and painstakingly decorated, I found a small bust of a wolf carved rocked, swinging back and forth, and beside this was a small moon that subtly shone under the moonlight. Observing both figures, even though I was amazed, the whole bracelet seemed to me so … fragile.

Ikuto touched the small wolf and said:

"You once muttered that I looked like a lone wolf, so I figured that with this, you'd always remember me." **(S/N: ****recap chap. 2:**** Amu did think about it and without realizing said it in a whisper, though I'm only revealing this now haha xD if Amu didn't notice and she's the narrator, she wouldn't say "and I said it out loud without realizing." It would be stupid. )**

I realized a small tear was running down my cheek. Ikuto gasped and grabbed my face with both his hands, worried he asked:

"Amu what's wrong? Are you feeling bad?"

_Ikuto… this is just as fragile as you…_ I thought, remembering all the pain he went thru and realized his wound was too deep to close. Then I hugged him tightly and whispered to him:

"I'll protect you. I won't leave you." By saying that I He probably figured what I meant because his body stiffened and then he hugged me hard.

After a while he rested his head on my shoulder and said:

"Amu…" His voice sounded strange, so I patted this head trying to make him feel better then he continued: "you're curiously passionate today." I stopped my hand. "Are you by any change expecting…something?" I realized his voice was sounding strange because he was holding a laugh.

"!" I was blushing hard."Y-you… you were… YOU IDIOT! PERVERTTTTTTTTT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE FELLING DOWN!"

I struggled to get away but he pulled me and I bumped against him and with our bodies sticking to each other he smirked and said:

"Earlier you seemed pretty troubled about what I was doing … who'd have thought that I, while so innocently giving my girlfriend a bracelet, she'd go and think that I was going to rape her." I blushed harder and although I wanted to reply back, I couldn't remember anything to say. "Well, of course rape isn't the correct word right? Because it would only be considered «rape»_ if _the act was one sided, but thinking about that so passionate kiss of yours, I'm guessing it wouldn't be one-sided…" Ikuto's lips brushed against my face and then he whispered on my ear: "would it?"

My heart stopped for a moment and then I finally got the words:

"I~ku~to~~" He probably realized my wrath because he quickly let me go and, with a wide smile, he started to slowly move back. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU PERVERT!" I yelled blushing and he ran away laughing happily while I was furious and at the same time embarrassed at his sly comment. I ran after him, but obviously couldn't catch him. When we got to the house, Utau opened the door and blink a few times seeing that I was all messy and puffy, while Ikuto was as wonderful as ever.

"What happened to you?" She asked and Ikuto held a laugh because I glared at him.

"Don't ask…" I answered tiredly; blushing at the sudden flashback crossing my mind.

**Time skip~**

"What a good idea!" Utau squealed happily gathering her hands together.

"Right?" Ikuto agreed sitting on the sofa –casually- sipping the tea on his cup.

"I don't know…" I said. I was sitting beside Ikuto.

"Why not? It'd be wonderful!"

"Yup, and make sure go hold the slumber here." Then Ikuto looked at me and smirked: "I would love to see you in your nightclothes."

I stared at him bewildered. And then looked back at Utau and stated.

"We are definitely NOT having a slumber party here."

"Fine by me."

"I think it's going to work though…"

Utau sighed and said:

"It will work, Rima is shy and… a little rude, but she'll behave."

I sighed.

"Well then... let's try it." I admitted defeat.

Utau smiled victorious and Ikuto sighed unsatisfied by my side saying:

"I can't believe I won't have the opportunity to assault you in the middle of the night."

I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Where are you wrong in the head?" I wondered.

He smirked and I put my tongue out.

**Time skip~ **

My father came to pick me at Ikuto's house and after getting home and asking my parent's permission about Utau, Mashiro and Yaya staying over for the night in the Saturday, I took a shower and then jumped to my bed.

Lying there I remembered the kiss. I touched my lips with my fingertips and blushed thinking about my reaction.

_I can't believe I actually grabbed him with all my strength and didn't let go. Why did things go that far? I don't usually react like that… but when I thought that he'd… he'd... we…_

I squealed quietly and hid my face behind my hands.

_Why am I being like this?... it's stupid, you're being stupid Amu! _

Then I remembered when he pulled me closer felling butterflies in the tummy… and blushed harder again.

_Darn it Amu! Damn you Ikuto! Why did I have to fall for you?! And fall so deep… _I rolled to the side and moved my knees to the chest _I think… I might love you…_

I stared at my precious bracelet and slightly touched the wolf with my lips.

I fell asleep soon after.

**Time Skip~**

It was a normal week. Kukai and Utau fighting, Yaya being Yaya, Kairi-kun studying, Mashiro and Nagihiko-kun not showing their faces much and Ikuto being a pervert…

"Like I said! I didn't think about it, never crossed my mind."

"Oh? Really?"

It was Friday and Ikuto wanted to go to the meadow again, so I went with him. We were lying on the grass and he rolled to the top of me, holding my wrists to the ground so that I couldn't escape, and his face centimeters apart from mine. I blushed –like always- and he smirked getting closer to whisper on my ear:

"See? It's the same reaction from the other day: your hearts betting faster," he kissed my neck, and then dragged his lips to my cheeks "your face turning red," then again he moved and stopped on my lips, we weren't touching, he looked into my eyes and said: "and desperately wanting to be kissed." I could feel his breathing on my lips.

It was like this all week, Ikuto wouldn't stop making me feel embarrassed about the other day, though he always says: "You know it is because I like to see you troubled.", so today I decided I'll keep cool and definitely get my revenge. I thought of a good idea so I waited for him to try and kiss me, when it happened I obviously didn't let him touch me and even though I was blushing and my heart was racing I kept cool like planed and used all my strength to change his "game". I rolled to the side doing what he did to me. Ikuto was shocked, he looked at me speechless and I took advantage of that.

"You know you keep telling me all that over and over again since I kissed you the other day." When I leaned down his eyes went wide-open. _Victory! _I thought "Yes I kissed you passionately so what?" Then I whispered on his ear "I'll tell you a secret: I like you…" just like he did to me I dragged my lips to his neck and continued: "you are my boyfriend…" and then my lips slightly touched his cheek "isn't it natural for me to kiss you?" then I stopped centimeters apart from his lips and looked him in the eye "Your heart's also betting faster, and your breathing is out of control, you're blushing" and then I almost touched his lips while slowly quoting him: "and desperately wanting to be kissed." Then I kept quiet for a moment and casually rolled to the side leaving him a treat of what he usually does to me.

_Well done Amu! Victory fells great! I guess he'll stop mocking me for a while." _

Ikuto remained in silence for a while which got me wondering what was on his mind. I sat and tried to look at his face but he had it covered by one arm, I could see he was blushing.

"Hey Iku—"

"Do you understand that what you just did was bad in many levels?"

"Ah?" He was seriously out of his mind. _Did he think he would mock me like that whenever he wanted and I'd never get my payback? He must be kidding me… _"What are you talking about you perverted idiot? You tease me like that all the time why wouldn't I treat you the same way?"

"It's diferent." He replied still covering his eyes. "If it's me it's fine."

That pissed me.

"Whaa? You…!"

Ikuto suddenly pulled my down and kissed me. Then he squished my cheeks with one hand and I got to see his frustrated look, for the first time both of us were blushing.

"You don't understand… if you do that again I might really attack you."

My eyes went wide open and I was speechless. I was speechless for two reasons, first: because I had never seen such a cute Ikuto; second: because he was serious.

He sighed and then let me go and sat.

He kissed me in the forehead and then smiled kindly and said:

"So… is Miss Amu ready to the slumber?"

My mind was blank but since he touched the subject…

"No?"

He chuckled.

"Why not?

"Because… I don't really understand what I'm supposed to do."

"Just be yourself."

"Wow that's a big help." I said throwing my hands in the air.

"But it's true, Rima appreciates honesty."

"Hm…"

I pondered that but couldn't stop felling concerned. Ikuto touched the bracelet on my wrist, which startled me.

He was smiling while playing with the little wolf.

"You're wearing it." He said. I blinked a few times stunned at his sentence.

"Of course I am."

He chuckled then sighed and stood.

"Come on." He helped me stood too and then carefully kissed me "It's getting late, we should get going."

I sighed. I loved that place and hated the fact that we couldn't stay there any longer.

Ikuto wrapped his hand in mine and we started walking our way back.

"You know…" I started.

"Hmm?"

"We should camp here someday. I'd like for once to gaze at the stars lying on the grass there."

He laughed and I blushed.

"Wha-what?"

"Nothing… "He held my hand tighter "We should definitely do that someday."

**Time skip~**

Utau, Yaya and I were chatting about sever things but Mashiro-san –like expected- felt out of place.

"N-Nee… Mashiro-san." She looked at me with those big eyes." Can I call you Rima?"

She shrugged and said: "Whatever."

Yaya and Utau where observing us carefully. Rima probably thought that our conversation was done because she was back at reading "Shugo Chara!- The light Novel", but she was wrong.

"So… What do you like to do Rima?" She didn't even look at me. Yaya tried to soften the atmosphere replying:

"R-Rima-chan likes cute things! She likes servants very much and she likes funny things and…"

"Shut Up!" Rima demanded with a much higher tone than the usual. Yaya was teary.

That for me was like pulling the trigger. I stood and screamed:

"What the hell is your problem?" She didn't reply.

"Hey Amu, you shouldn't-" Utau Started.

"I shouldn't what? Not defend a friend after being hurt? And on the top of that by someone who's supposed to be a friend."

I noticed Rima trembled a little after what I said. _Maybe she does care for them. Whatever, she can't treat Yaya like that!_

"So? Not answering?" I asked.

After a while she glanced at Yaya and sighed saying:

"Because I saw the white."

* * *

Ugh... the chapter maybe turned out to be a little too much D: sorry… I tried to make it up for not writing the Xmas special but no worries, it won't turn into M LOL xD but I think it was important to write at least once the tension between the two of them... don't know, you guys tell me on the **Review\Comment** right?

Also the Rima thing is developing, finally! How will the relationship between her and Amu be? This story is developing more into a drama than I first wanted it to be… I'm on a journey to finding my most emotional side… things are getting serious… pff xD yeah right. Oh well, overall I think the chapter turned out to be pretty cute. People don't be shy ok?! **Review\Comment PLEASEEEEEEE!** I really want your opinions on this! Oh and please do help spread the popularity will ya? LOL kidding… but seriously... **Review\Comment **

**Till the next Chapter!**


	16. Side Story: Dreams

Second Side story people! It's waaaay smaller than the 1st one but it's just a joke so… whatever thehee… I had fun writing this …Oh yeah it is sort of a parody, hope you like it :D

* * *

"Side story: Dreams"

* * *

"People can be such aliens."

* * *

**Once upon a time there was this girl that dreamed about a prince to rescue her from the evil sorcerer. It didn't happen.**

"Huh?!"

**Princess Amu had been kidnapped by the evil magician, and he had her captive in a… big girly pink room?**

"Wha...what is this?" **She asked astonished.**

"Whahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahaahahah! Don't you like it?"

**. . . He's an idiot. Ahem, anyways… The sorcerers identity remained a secret for that he never took off his red hood.**

**The princess looked around and stayed quiet due to the shock.**

"Huh? I did?"

**Yes.**

"So?" **The idio... hum sorcerer asked.**

"I-I am confused…"

**The princess replied.**

"Be not! My dear princess! I brought you here to make you my wife, not my prisoner!Wahahahahahahahahahahahahah—"

"Ok OK… you can stop that."

"Ahem… so… as I was saying: YOU will be MY wify –Kya~"

**the princess refused, turning away in protest.**

**The sorcerer froze in shock and then grabbed the princess's arm and said:**

"You will."

"Hell no."

"You will."

"NO!"

**And they continued on for a while longer, so let's skip it.**

"What the hell is happening?"

**Ahem… It had been 2 days since the princess was taken hostage. In her room she cried silently. She was sad and tired.**

"I'm not crying."

**. . . You are now.**

"Wha.. I AM! The HELL?!"

**Princess Amu was at the balcony of her room.**

"Whaa... how did I get here?"

**STOPT MENDING! AND JUST DO AS I SAY!**

"… ok~"

**Good now… The princess looked up to the sky and happened to see a shooting star. She wished for her prince to rescue her and the prince happened to appear out of a mysterious cloud in her room.**

"AHH?! Tadase?!"

**Nip it!**

"My princess" **The handsome blond prince kneeled and with a glamorous smile and sparkly eyes he continued:** "We finally meet! After crossing the most terrible storms and surviving the most awful and horrible…"

**Trials.**

"TRIALS! I, King Tadase, from the far, far, faaaar away kingdom of weird pants, have come to your rescue. Let us ride a white horse and leave this terrible, terrible! place at once!"

". . ."

**The princess was so happy that she started to cry. Prince…**

"KING!"

**… King Tadase dramatically ran to Princesses Amu side and took her in his arms.**

"My lovely Princess… why do you cry? Is it because of my unimaginable beauty?"

"Ah?"

"I knew it." **The prin.. King Tadase closed his eyes in pain** "Worry not my beautiful princess, even though it is too early, I know that your desire to kiss me is too strong…"

"Wha.. what?"

"I will end your pain!"

"Wha.. wa-wait, no!..."

**Tadase was about to kiss Princess Amu BUT! Someone interrupted:**

"Stop it right there!"

**Who could it be? It was none other than…**

"IKUTO?!"

**… YES! Ikuto- the pirate of the Seven Seas! With his hair moving with the wind like the wild ocean, and his eyes furiously glowing under the moonlight, he drew his sword and said:**

"You bastard, take your filthy hands off MY princess!"

**Princess Amu was already in the pirates arms.**

"huh?! How did I…?"

"Don't worry princess; I will save you from this evil sorcerer."

"What?"

"Whahahahahahahahahahahahahah ah!"

**Oh no! How could it be? The king Tadase was no longer dressed in quilling; he was now holding a stick..**

"IT'S A WAND!"

**He was now holding a wand! and dressed in a red cloak.**

"You are sharp, little pirate!" **The evil sorcerer said.**

"Shut up and fight me!" **Ikuto said glaring at Tadase.**

"CHARACTER CHANGE!" **The sorcerer yelled.**

"Oh so that's the best you got?" **The pirate smirked** "CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

**Princess Amu was confused.**

"You! You can take a full transformation? And…" **The sorcerer raised an eyebrow.** "You're a cat?"

"Got a problem, puffy wannabe prince?"

"Ikuto! Yyou have a tail and.. and.. cute ears."

"Wha.. what are you doing?" **Ikuto felt embarrassed because the princess was playing with his ears.**

"hehe it's so cute."

"S-Stop it!"

"No."

**Tadase, the evil sorcerer knew he could defeat the Pirate, but because the princess was keeping him busy he took advantage of it and managed to hit the pirate. **

"Wahahahahahahahahahahahahaha haha"

**The pirate had vanished.**

"IKUTO!"

**The princess felt hopeless and started to cry.**

"Nyahaha…"

"What…?!"

**The sorcerer was mistaken, he couldn't hit Ikuto because he had jump, instead Ikuto was the one who managed to cut the sorcerers sword in half.**

"NOOO!"

"NYAHAHA~!"

"NOOOO!"

"NYAHA!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"NYAAAAAAAA"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amu screamed waking up in a jump.

It was Sunday and Ikuto and Amu had decided to go to the meadow early in the morning and stay there the whole day. Amu was so tired that she fell asleep taking Ikuto for a pillow.

"What's wrong?" he asked touching her hair.

Amu stared at him and checked for cat ears and a tail. Nothing. She sighed of relief. Ikuto chuckled.

"Did you had a bad dream?" he asked teasing.

"You're not going to laugh out in a weird way like: «nyahaha»… are you?" Amu was still suspicious.

"W-what?"

"Nevermind." Amu blushed.

"What? Were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing." Amu replied embarrassed and still a bit confused. "For how long have I been sleeping?"

"Hm… an hour or two maybe?"

"Sorry." She said lowering her head.

Ikuto chuckled and when she lifted her head she saw his smirk.

"Don't be, I had my fun watching you."

"Whaa—" Amu blushed. "Pervert!"

"Haha.. you're cute even when you're sleeping, you called out my name a few times you know? I wonder what kind of dream it was." Ikuto said with his smirk getting bigger.

"Hmpf." Amu looked away felling her face burning.

Ikuto leaned forward and whispered in her ear:

"Why don't _you_ try to «nya»?"

"Shu-shut up."

* * *

A bit stupid I know, still, I find it funny haha. Btw, a friend of mine does laugh like "Nyahaha" sometimes, it's funny xD

**Please Review\Comment!** And let me know what your thoughts on my story are. Thank you!


	17. Rima's Secret

I guys! I'm sorry for the delay on this update, I've been busy. I hope you all like this chapter where Rima's secret is revealed. OOOOOOOOH what could it beeee? xD thehe it's nothing special, still I work hard on this so.. enjoy!

* * *

"Rima's Secret"

* * *

"I don't know what «love» is."

* * *

"The white?" I asked. "What is that supposed to mean?

Yaya and Utau were both staring at the floor. There was a moment of silence and then Mashiro sighed and started:

"When I was 5 I had a dream of becoming someone that would always bring joy to others." Mashiro wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. "My parents had a difficult job and whenever they were felling down I would make sure to be a good girl and make them laugh again. At school, I met Nagihiko. He was actually a dull kid, always worrying about his dance, always playing cool and quiet, but I noticed he was sad so I played my part as his new friend and started to dance with him. I didn't get his dance at all but, we had lots of fun every day. I knew I had made him happy. That was when my wish became stronger."

I listened carefully while seeing the light in Mashiro's eyes getting more and more distant. She continued:

"I wanted to bring happiness to everyone and so, every day during play time –at school- I would play magic and make everyone's sadness disappear; friends, colleagues, teachers… I would help everyone. But at home…" I saw Mashiro tighten her grip. "at home, things were a little different. My parents gradually became more and more busy, more and more tired… of me. Every time I tried to approached them and make them happy, make them smile, they'd push me away and say «stop being so childish». I couldn't help them. They wouldn't let me." She started to tremble "As time passed, my parents fights started to get more intense, they'd yell at each other almost every day after picking me up at school, sometimes because mama or papa forgot to go pick me up and the school had to call them, or because I needed help with something and neither wanted to help, or of course they would argue about their complicated jobs. I couldn't help them, and I slowly came to realize _**I **_was the problem. I stopped trying to make anyone happy, stopped trying to be happy and fell into the pitch dark hole in my hurting chest. I didn't want to bring any more misery to my parents so one day, I ran to the rooftop of my school and saw the white…"

I gasped, shocked to what I had just listened. I heard Yaya weeping.

"S…So you jumped."I said.

"I did." She replied. "Don't look so surprised. Many kids try to commit suicide. But anyways, I did it because I felt useless. When I was hospitalized my parents didn't shed a single tear. Instead they told me I was stupid to try something like that. I was already done with them, with everyone, but there was someone who rushed to me when he heard what I had done. Nagihiko stopped at the door of my room and why I turned to face him I saw him all messy and puffy, crying… crying so much I thought he would go dry. He ran to my side, he gave me a forehead flick and yelled «Idiot».The flick didn't hurt but I busted into tears and grabbed Nagihiko assuring he wouldn't leave me like my parents did. Ever since then he has been taking care of me. My parents got a divorce and, because I didn't want any more drama, Nagihiko's family took care of me, still are."

A moment of silence came.

"You…you said that your dream was to make everyone happy, but the way your treating your friends, it doesn't make them happy." I said.

Mashiro chuckled.

"_Was ,_usually implies to something that is in the past, no?" She replied.

"Then… you don't care anymore?"

"Precisely. Having everyone happy is a foolish dream that can never come true." I raised an eyebrow, and then Mashiro continued in a lower voice "Someone who fell so deep into darkness cannot regain emotions such as happiness."

"Are you really that stupid?"

I saw Utau and Yaya look at me wide-opened.

"What are you doing Amu?" Utau asked.

"What needs to be done." I replied. "You are really an idiot, you said t yourself that when you were little you could make magic. That's not a gift that one can just lose by getting a little depressed. You are surrounded by people who love you, who care about you. Take Nagihiko for example, don't you think the least you can do for him is smile again? Happiness is not something you lose, is something you think you forget. Stop acting like a spoiled brat and make emends to whatever regrets you have. If you keep falling, then keep getting up, if you don't have the strength to get up then you better crawl to whatever destination you're supposed to go to. Don't ever stop. Don't give up, because if you do, than there is no going back."

Mashiro had her eyes on me. Her face was showing no emotion at all, even when she said:

"Do you think this is some sort of movie? Don't think my problem will be solved just by a few pretty words."

I glared at her and said slowly but steady:

"Everyone haves some shit on their lives. Even if you say you don't care anymore… I don't believe it. I don't believe you."

Finally, Mashiro glared back at me.

"I can see that you care. You care so much that you are afraid of losing what you love, again."

"Again. Sweet words won't do."

"They are not sweet words, they are the truth."

"Your truth."

"No. Someone once told me it is okay to cry. **(S/N: referring to chapter 7 Ikuto is the one who tells her that)** It is okay to feel sad. Your situation is sad, but you can't live on frustration for the rest of your life. You do care. I know you do because I saw regret in your eyes when you got all stupid on Yaya earlier" Mashiro glanced at Yaya ", and justifying yourself to me is carrying."

_No response. _I thought. Then I remembered who the most important person in Mashiro's life is.

After a slight moment of silence I said:

"You love Nagihiko don't you?" I saw Mashiro's eyes go wide open. "Is keeping a distant from him going to help on anything?"

"Shut your trap. You're going too far."

_That's the point. _I thought, and then it hit me another important thing.

"You... do you…still love your parents that much?" Mashiro strated to tremble and she clenched her teeth. "That's it, isn't it? Those are the feelings you've been trying so hard to erase."

Utau and Yaya stared at her close friend with worried eyes.

"Shut up…" Mashito whispered breathing erratically.

"Guilt. Love. Sadness."

"Shut up…" this time she was begging.

"It's ok." I wrapped the tiny and fragile girl around my arms. "It was not your fault."

I repeated it several times to the girl crying on my shoulder. Utau and Yaya came closer and hugged her too and we stayed that way, until the fragile kid in our arms calmed down.

The morning sun spread it's light to my bedroom and made us wake up from a tiring night. Even though I feel bad to have crushed Mashiro's old wounds I believe it was necessary to bring light back inside her. It was a new day, and hopefully a new start.

The four of us got our breakfast and left to take a walk. The mood was nice even thought Mashiro still didn't smile, she talked a bit more, of course her problems are yet far from solving but, from now on I leave it to Nagihiko, who I believe to be able to understand Mashiro's feelings better than anyone.

The morning went smoothly. Yaya had to leave earlier because she needed to take care of her baby sister and Kukai dropped by to pick Utau. It was only left Mashiro.

_This feels a bit awkward…_ I thought. The two of us were sitting face to face on my room waiting for Mashiro's ride to arrive. The silence was horrifying.

_She must hate me. _I thought.

"Thank you." The fact that Mashiro was the one who broke the silence surprised me.

"wha… what for?"

"…"

_Oh no the death silence…_

"Because you helped me." She said almost in a whisper starring at the floor.

… _w-wait… could it be…_

"ma…Mashiro-san, could it be your embarrassed?"

She widened her eyes and then looked away with her eyes closed.

"Hmpf." She was blushing.

"heh…hahahaha"

"What's… funny?" She asked sulking. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No… no I'm sorry." I sighed and smiled. She was still sulking. I patted her head and said: "you are a good girl after all."

"W-w-w-what nonsense are you saying?" she shoved my hand.

"Heh…"

We heard the doorbell from downstairs.

"Well, it's probably for you." I said.

"Yes."

Mashiro picked her bag- even though it was normal sized it looked gigantic when he was carrying it.

_If my father sees this he'll probably faint. _

I greeted Nagihiko and he replied with a wide smile. When Mashiro got to his side he patted her head and whispered something I couldn't understand.

"Well, thanks for taking care of her."

"No problem, even though Mashiro-san is a lot of truble."

"..I-I'm sorry…" Nagihiko said worried. I was about to reply I was kidding when a whisper caught our attention.

"What?" I asked Mashiro.

"Rima." She said without looking at me. "Rima is fine."

That reply shocked me and Nagihiko.

"What happened yesterday?" he asked dumbfounded.

"We... hum… had a talk…"

"What kind?" Nagihiko asked curious. And another shocking reply from the tiny girl by his side:

"A good one." Rima said smiling over her shoulder to –apparently- both me and Nagihiko. "Let's go." The girl said grabbing Nagihiko's hand.

"wa..wait.. Rima…"

I watched the two of them leave; dazed thinking of what had happened and it hit me:

"Oh... she wanted him to see her first smile."

I jumped in surprise when my cell phone ringed loudly on my jacket pocket.

"He-hello?"

"What are you doing?"

"Ikuto!" I almost screamed.

"Gee women, don't yell on the phone. Are you That surprised it is me?"

"No. I was just…" I blushed.

"Just what?"he asked on the other side of the line.

"No-Nothing." I knew that if I answered him he'd make fun of me.

"What is it?" I didn't reply. "…Pff.. could it be.. you were thinking about me?"

I blushed even harder.

"Shut up!" I faced the floor.

"Hahahaha… I bet your blushing right now."

"URG so annoying." I hung up. "There… "

"Hey… that was rude." When I looked up Ikuto was standing right in front of me, smirking, of course.

I hated-thought at the same time loved- when smirked like that. I got pissed so I turned and closed the door behind me.

"Amu! What are you doing?"

"Serves you well." I looked thru the window on the side of the door and put my tongue out.

"Wha… your evil…" he said pouting.

"ME?!" I replied.

"Yes… I didn't even get the chance to give you a hello kiss." He was playing innocent.

"Don't say such embarrassing things out on the street."

"Then let me in."

"No."

"Why not? It's not like your parents don't know me already."

"My parents are not even home."

"oooooooooooooooh I see…"

He sounded weird.

"Wha…What?" I asked curious and felt my cheeks getting warmer.

I heard him sigh.

"I understand. Amu it hurts me though."

"What are you talking about?"

"your parents are not home. You don't let me in. Are you really that afraid I'll do something pervert to you?"

My heart started to beat uncontrollably and I knew my face was all red.

"WHA-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING YOU PERVERTED CAT?!"

"pff…hahahahahahahahaha"

"DON'T LAUGHT…it's not funny."

"It is…" I could tell he was smirking happily but something changed when he continued. "really though, are you really that against doing"

"Don't finish your sentence." I interrupted and there was silence. He was waiting for my reply. I opened the door and looked at him, he was serious. I looked away felling my cheeks burning and replied: "It's…it's not like that." And I invited him in.

"Then... you don't mind whatever may happen is I walk in?"

"I didn't say that, but knowing you… I trust you."

He smiled and then grabbed me by the waste and kissed me.

"Hey… don't do this on the street…the neighbors might see."

"So?" he asked not preoccupied and kissed me again.

"hmm… it's embarrassing…" I said.

He chuckled and rested his forehead on mine.

"Fine. Let's go in."

I told Ikuto about the previous night and he smiled proudly and said:

"See? Didn't I tell you?"

"yeah.. yeah…"

"Well, I think you were really brave…" he said patting my head. I smiled at him. "I'm glad that Rima is getting better."

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"I wa ….well… actually, I was only able to help her because I remembered what you told me once…that it is ok to cry. Thank you." I said trying my best not to blush so much.

"You're thanking me? Why?"

"Because…" I took a deep breath and grabbed his face with my hands, bringing him close and continued looking him in the eyes. "Because, if you hadn't messed up my head I wouldn't be able to meet such great people, and merge into that wonderful world you now share with me. You, Ikuto, made me realize I had sides to me that I didn't even know."

"Then… it means there are faces you show only to me?"

"…yes."

Ikuto showed me that dazzling smile of his and then wraped his arms around by waste, pulling me closer and whipered like a secret:

"I love you."

Hearing that made my heart skip a beat. My face was burning at that point and I couldn't control my obviously too happy smile.

"I love you." I finally replied.

* * *

So? Worth the wait? I am really so so sorry about the time it took me to write this update. Please let me know your thoughts on my story! **Review\Comment!**

**Till the next Chapter!**


End file.
